


Inferno Hearts

by HappyMee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyMee/pseuds/HappyMee
Summary: Fate was playing games with the two mortal enemies when they found out they were engaged to each other
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	Inferno Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> CODE: SAH122  
> Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
> Prompt: chanyeol and baekhyun have been forced to marry each other. both still in college when they found out that they need to be married once they graduated. Chanyeol on the other hand have a long time girlfriend and Baekhyun have been slowly developing some romantic feelings to chanyeol. Trying to mask his own feeling by being annoying and brat. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.
> 
> Author's Note : Thank you to the best mods who were always so understanding, if it was not for you this fic would not have been finished. To the prompter, I am really really sorry if the story isn't what you expect, I have all these crazy ideas when I claimed the prompt but it did not end up as I wanted. I wasn't able to get this beta-ed as i changed the plot so many times and in the end, wrote it in a rush, so there might be some grammatical mistakes here and there. This story is pretty clichè and the slow burn did not end up as slow as I wanted it to be but I do hope you still enjoy it (´ . .̫ . `)

Rain and more rain, even the sound of his ringtone nor the heavy rain could not let Baekhyun stop on his tracks. He did not run or walk fast.  
His mind kept replaying that moment, just fifteen minutes ago. He had finished his classes earlier, so he waited for Bona in front of her college, after several minutes of standing in front of the school gate, he saw his girlfriend running towards the gate. 

Baekhyun smiled until he saw she was not running towards him, there was another boy, he was not one to be easily jealous but not until his girlfriend held onto another boy, a boy so familiar, who happened to also look at her with doting eyes. Several other students who walked with them teased them shouting about the new couple in college.  
He turned around and walked as fast as he could. Bona could have seen him but he did not care, he kept on walking. And so there he was walking on the street, the rain was pouring, but Baekhyun kept on walking.

"Master Baekhyun!” someone called him from inside the car. Baekhyun did not hear at first, but the car horn got him back to his sense.  
"Mr. Han", Baekhyun looked at the man.  
Mr. Han opened the door but seeing as how Baekhyun did not move, the chauffer went out with an umbrella, grabbed the boy on his shoulders and ran into the car.  
Few nights later, Baekhyun received a message from his girlfriend that they should just end their relationship. He had wanted to be the one to break up with her first, but he had spent his time painting instead, a form of coping he always did whenever something happened to him.

Bona was his first love, his first lover; Baekhyun could not deny that it hurtled to see her cheat on him, and with Park Chanyeol, of all people.  
Few weeks later, fate has led him into a gathering he did not want to be a part of, it was the anniversary of Mr. and Mrs. Park his father's friends, while the adults mingle, he had no choice but to sit with the other teens of the party, and that also meant the boy he hated Park Chanyeol was there too.

The boys were talking about their college freshmen experiences, Baekhyun, who had already hated his existence there was bombarded with questions he dreaded to answer, one boy asked him if he was still good in studies, another asked if he still paints, he just smiled and answered a short, “Sometimes".  
Basically, the table was fascinated with Baekhyun; words had gone around that he was gifted after winning a Painting Competition in high school.  
"Who is he anyway? You guys seemed charmed", it was Park Chanyeol on the other side of the table. Everyone looked at him awkwardly.  
“Byun Baekhyun?” the boy said.  
“Mr. Byun’s son, don’t you know him?” the other boy nudged him.  
“I don’t know”, the tall boy looked away. Baekhyun wanted to laugh, he stared at the boy for a few seconds, wondering what made Bona ditched him for this boy. If they had met under better circumstances, Baekhyun knew he would probably fall for the boy , he had to admit that Park Chanyeol was fairly handsome.

"Baekhyun, Province Minister Mr. Byun's son, painter of that long mural near your house,” the boy explained excitedly.  
But OK was all Chanyeol said.  
“I am sure you know me,” Baekhyun hissed.  
“Mr. Byun’s second son,” Chanyeol replied.  
“Yoon Bona”, Baekhyun folded his arms,” Does that ring a bell?”  
Of course Chanyeol knew who he was; he was just ignoring him to avoid further questions, like what was happening now.  
“Oh? So you were the ex boyfriend?” Chanyeol laughed at him sarcastically.  
Both boys on their side were holding their breath as things got intense between the two.  
“And you were the one who made a move on a girl who was already in a relationship?”  
Baekhyun could only glare, he had spent days trying to stop thinking about that day but the boy in front of him was already getting on his nerves.  
“It’s not my fault she doesn’t want you anymore, Byun Baekhyun”.  
The boy beside Chanyeol pinched him hard.  
Baekhyun stood up and clenched his jaw, the other boys quickly followed, afraid that some bad things might happen, but to their relief, Baekhyun walked away, eyes glaring at Park Chanyeol before he did.

Few days later, while Baekhyun was painting out in the backyard, he got a call from a familiar number, after hesitating for a while, he answered the phone.  
“Oppa”, the girl sobbed.  
“What do you want, Bona?”  
“I am pregnant”. Baekhyun’s heart dropped.

“Is Park Chanyeol home?”, Baekhyun reached the Parks mansion on his bike, he had heard Bona crying to him telling him that her boyfriend ditched her after she told him about the baby and how he did not want to take responsibility for the Baekhyun was furious.  
“Master Chanyeol is not home yet, tell me your name and I will let him know when he comes home,” the guard answered.  
“Byun Baekhyun?” someone called from behind. Seeing how the guard immediately bowed down, Baekhyun knew exactly who it was.  
“What are you doing here?”, the taller came to his front.  
“Follow me”, Baekhyun glared at him and walked away.  
Chanyeol thought for a while before following the boy to the side of the house, “What do you- Oww”, he felt a hard punch on his face.

“That was for taking my girl”, Baekhyun hissed, and before Chanyeol could decipher what just happened, he felt another harsh blow on the same spot. Baekhyun moaned in pain as he also hurts his fist from the punch, “And that was for messing with her “, he was able to continue,” You are nothing but a playboy who hides behind that smart facade”. Chanyeol held his face and jaw and he could feel water coming out from his eyes as he felt the pain, he could barely hear what the smaller was saying.  
Feeling contented, Baekhyun was about to leave when the other snatched him on his shoulders and before he knew, he was grabbed on the collar and Chanyeol was about to hit him back. But much to his luck, someone came to his rescue, or moreover Chanyeol’s rescue. “Master Chanyeol. Please Stop!”, it was the guard from before and behind him was another one. Chanyeol was held back in both his arms, but Baekhyun did not miss the hateful pair of eyes.  
“Let go of me!", Chanyeol shouted. The guards pulled him back, and Baekhyun stood still.

He went home that day with a bruised hand, he could barely hold the chopsticks during dinner that night.  
“I heard your girlfriend was pregnant,” Baekbeom said.  
“You had a girlfriend?”, Mrs. Byun asked, “wait- it’s not yours isn’t it?”.  
Baekhyun was too tired to explain,”No,she is not my girlfriend anymore”, he simply answered.  
“I figured, the boy is Jinhyuk’s brother”, Baekbeom continued,” I thought you were still together, so I was a little surprised to hear she was pregnant”.  
“Jinhyuk Hyung’s brother?”, It surprised Baekhyun.  
“Yes, Joohyuk do you know him?”,  
Oh Shit Baekhyun just wished the ground could swallow him whole, he just embarrassed himself badly earlier that day. He galloped up to his room and called Bona to ask who her new boyfriend was, and her answer made him drown to the floor, Baekhyun messed up big time,”Bona”, he collected himself,”weren’t you with Park Chanyeol”.  
“Not really”, the girl answered, “Maybe for about a week, but he stopped talking to me and we never talked to each other again”. To say that Baekhyun was angry would be an understatement, “Bona”, he called, “Please never call me again from now on”  
………….  
Nineteen years old college freshman, Baekhyun was naïve, he learned a good lesson from that incident, which was to never get into any relationship again. That day was also the last time both boys ever talked to each other, Baekhyun knew he was at fault for starting a fight but he would never apologize for it, he still hated Park Chanyeol, especially after that night at his parent’s anniversary, through the years, they often met at family gatherings but ignored each other, Baekhyun would rather stay alone than have mutual friends with Park Chanyeol and the same goes for Chanyeol. 

Coming from business families, they both pursued business and financial studies in college and after graduating from college they finally met in the same institution for grad school, they would sit in the same class but, that was it, it was a miracle that they had not had any occasion or events to talk to each other. Another aspect that really irked Baekhyun was how smart the boy actually was, he was first every semester, even though Baekhyun himself was the topper from his high school, he barely made it to the top five.  
…………….  
"Yes, yes! We told him just now. No. He is taking it really well” Mrs. Byun laughed hysterically, " We are also very excited to meet our future Son-in-law too".  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes at his mother, who was on the phone with his allegedly future mother-in-law.  
"Dad, I said no", he turned to his father who was just staring at his book.  
"You agreed to marry whoever we chose for you, what happened now?", his father put his book aside.  
"I know…. but it can't be him".  
" I see no reason why it can't be him, give me valid reasons first".  
Baekhyun tried to open his mouth and spill, but he decided to listen to the other party first.  
"Did Park Chanyeol agree to this?".  
"Of course he accepted it, that is why we have to be careful, we cannot ruin it".  
Baekhyun could not believe his ears.

He wondered what made Chanyeol accept the marriage when he had a girlfriend who he seemed to be serious with, or if his parents were also lying about Chanyeol like they did about him being excited to Mrs. Park.  
"She wants to talk to you", his mother mouthed as she pointed to the phone.  
"I haven't finished packing!", he replied and ran up the stairs as fast as he could before his mother could pass him the phone.  
"He is just too excited he ran up to pack!" he could hear his mother lie for the nth time that night.

He closed the door as soon as he entered his room and jumped into his bed; he had been painting peacefully in his bedroom before his parents came up with the sudden news.  
Baekhyun knew he was bound to get married to someone his parents chose for him, he had the choice of not accepting it but being a good filial son as he always was; he had accepted the fact that marrying the person his parents chose would do more good to their family.  
What he had expected was to get engaged to another person who was just like him, probably from a good family background that could benefit his family, get married to that person, fall in love eventually and have kids in the future. Park Chanyeol was everything, he was the son of one of the biggest company in South Korea, but what he did not expect was to be engaged to someone who already has a girlfriend.

Baekhyun had never liked the man, he always thought he was egoistic and somehow narcissistic. Not only that, Park Chanyeol was famous in their university, for being rich, for being handsome and tall and last but not the least, for having a pretty girlfriend.  
Baekhyun had never opposed the idea of his parents choosing his partner, his parents were also the same and his brother Baekbeom also did the same and he had witnessed how their relationship blossomed throughout their marriage.  
But now he knew that he would not walk the same path his brother walked with his marriage. He took out his phone from his pocket and scrolled through Park Chanyeol's Instagram account. There were few pictures of sceneries and random pictures that show that he loves photography, there was one family picture and Baekhyun scolded himself internally for imagining them as his in-laws, there were no interesting posts other than those except for one particular picture which showed a silhouette of a girl and a flower. Baekhyun stared at it for a while and sighed. It was going to be a long journey.  
……….  
Baekhyun had been to the Park’s mansion only thrice, the first time was Park Chanyeol’s 10th birthday party where all kids in Apgujeong were invited, Baekhyun did not really remember what happened at that time, the second time was when Mr. and Mrs. Park celebrated their 25th wedding anniversary, and the third time was when he went to fight with the taller boy, and that was four years ago.

Now for the fourth time, Baekhyun was now back at the Park mansion however, this time it was different, he was now sitting with both his parents on his side and the other family right opposite to them. 

Whatever the parents said about their upcoming union went into one ear and went out straight on the other. He was in the same room as his mortal enemy Park Chanyeol, but he could care less what the man thought, he just have to find ways to get out of this agreement. He was lost in thoughts when his mother nudged him on his arms, “Right Son?”,. “What?”, Baekhyun flinched,” Oh yes”, he answered, not knowing what they were discussing.  
“Well, it’s settled then,” Mr. Byun smiled at him, Baekhyun was oblivious, “Since Baekhyun has also agreed to no engagement party, we can just move on with the wedding preparations right away,” he continued.  
“What?”, Baekhyun looked up to meet with Park Chanyeol’s eyes, the man looked away instantly.  
“They are in their senior year and they will have lots of projects coming up, so this is the best way,” his father said.  
Baekhyun felt sick with every word he heard, “Excuse me”, he stood up and head out to go to the restroom, instead, he did not go, he walked out to the backyard and let himself took a deep breath for a second.  
“Byun Baekhyun”, a voice called out to him. He looked behind to see Park Chanyeol leaning against the door, arms folded. That was the first time in four years that Chanyeol talked to him. “Look, Byun Baekhyun”, the man walked towards him, “I know you don’t like me and obviously I don’t like you either and I don’t know how you ended up accepting this “, he paused for a while, and walked closer,” there is no way that this marriage is going to work, it’s already clear”.  
Baekhyun knew what he was going to say and he already want to punch the man on his face. “So, you tell your parents that you don’t accept this”, the man whispered the last part.  
“For your information, Mr. Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun looked up to his eyes, “You were the first one who consented on this marriage and why don’t you just tell your parents instead ?”.  
Chanyeol laughed. Baekhyun could see clearly that Park Chanyeol hated the idea of their marriage as much as he did, however, the man, wanting to be a filial son, did not want to straight up tell his parents about his hatred for him. Baekhyun will not let him win easily.  
“You just tell your parents that this marriage is not happening, Byun Baekhyun “.  
“Park Chanyeol”, Baekhyun said as he slowly walked away from the man,” I do not give a damn about what you think and I, for one, do not care who I get married to”, he turned around to see him once again, Chanyeol was glaring at him, “So, that’s a You problem now and you will just have to deal with it”.

Chanyeol fisted his hands, and it took all his might to not punch the smaller man right then and there.  
Baekhyun, as he walked back inside the house, internally scolded himself, he had the highest chance of cancelling the marriage, but his proud and egoistic self would rather suffer than work with his enemy. He had told Chanyeol to just deal with whatever was coming ahead when he, himself, was the one who will struggle the most to deal with it.  
That night, Baekhyun stalked Park Chanyeol again, the man had a new post of another silhouette of a girl, this time with a caption saying Love.  
……………  
The next day, they met again in the restroom, Baekhyun was the first one to finish, he washed his hands and wanted to get out as soon as he can, but Chanyeol called, that was the first time they ever acknowledged each other's presence in uni.  
Baekhyun, with daring eyes, turned around to hear what the taller has to say. Chanyeol rinsed his hands and wiped his hands with the tissue as he spoke,” I hope you do not go around telling people about it”.  
Baekhyun scoffed and without saying anything, he walked out of the restroom.  
………...  
Min Jihyun was a beautiful girl, everything that beauty would define, she was a freshman in Grad School and Baekhyun was damned to find the girl had joined their Art Club that semester.  
Baekhyun had Art Club after class every Tuesday and Friday, it was also where he met Jongin, his only close friend. They had been preparing for weeks for their Art Exhibition, which was to take place the following week.  
The juniors were made to paint the banner that will be put up in the entrance while the other senior member were busy having a meeting on the side.

Suddenly, the girls on the side were cooing, everyone in the meeting looked up to see what the reason was. It was Park Chanyeol, standing outside their club room.  
"Can you wait for a minute? We're almost done!", Jihyun shouted, making the others, including Baekhyun and Jongin look to the door. Of course, he came for his girlfriend. Chanyeol fidgeted a little, clearing his throat and meeting Baekhyun's eyes.  
"It's Okay, Jihyun, we'll finish the rest"” Jongin tried to take the palette from her hands. "No~ he can wait for me, it's okay", Jihyun insisted.  
"Right, it won't hurt him to stand there for five more minutes", Baekhyun commented. Jihyun bit her lips and smiled at her boyfriend who was at the door.

“Seatbelt".  
“I’m sorry, I made you wait so long,” Jihyun apologized, “Where are we going?”.  
“Do you want to watch a movie?”, Chanyeol smiled at her.  
They were now at Jihyun’s apartment, Chanyeol was sitting on the couch while Jihyun was at the kitchen.  
"Baekhyun is such a sassy boy", Jihyun laughed, coming out from the kitchen with two cups of coffee. Noticing how quiet he was, Jihyun sat close to him. “Here”. Chanyeol took the mug, “How are you so fine about this, Jihyun?”, he finally asked.  
“I said I will let you go when the time comes, didn’t I?”, she rested her head on his shoulders. Chanyeol patted her arms.  
"Do you think you'll be able to make it to the exhibition?"  
"I don't know", Chanyeol answered.  
……………….  
Chanyeol dipped into his bed as soon as he walked into his room. His father had called him into his office earlier, giving him the news that they will meet with the Byuns the next day, and he knew what that meant. He was lost in his own thoughts of how he would handle his situation that he did not recognize his mother knocking on his door.

“Are you asleep?”, his mother peeked in. Chanyeol looked to the side and get up as soon as he saw his mother. “You don’t have class tomorrow, right? Your father asked earlier that was why we chose tomorrow,” the woman walked towards him. Chanyeol did not reply. “How about we go shopping for new clothes to wear tomorrow night?”.  
“I don’t need new clothes,” he bluntly answered.  
“Okay then”, his mother gave him a worrying look,” I’ll call you when dinner’s ready”.  
Chanyeol did not even look at his mother walking out from his room.  
…………….  
The next day, The Byun and Park family had a grand dinner at a traditional hotel in the city, all family members were present, and except for the fiancée, everyone get along well with each other. Their wedding date was also set, which was two months from now, the week after their graduation. “I look forward to see you in your father’s company soon”, Mr.Byun told Chanyeol. The two men no longer rebelled on it, Baekhyun had accepted his fate however Chanyeol knew he could talk himself out of it, later, just not now.  
………………

After their official engagement, both of them had never felt each other’s presence that much in university. They were supposed to meet with their wedding planner for the first time after classes and Baekhyun had a hard time concentrating during class.

Chanyeol walked out of the classroom as soon as class was dismissed, and Baekhyun knew he would be seeing his girlfriend. He had planned on asking Jongin to drop him off but he had not expected to see The Park Family’s driver in front of the gate, beside him was Chanyeol, with his bike and helmet on.  
“Young Master, Byun”, Mr.Jung bowed as soon as he saw him.  
“Hello”, he politely bowed in return.  
“I was instructed to take you and Young master Chanyeol to our wedding planner’s office”, the man told him. Chanyeol standing beside his bike was definitely up for the idea, “As I have said before, Mr.Jung, go and take Baekhyun with you, I will come with my bike”.

“We will wait for you, Master Chanyeol, or else I will be scolded by your mother if she find out you both did not arrive together”.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes,”I will be right behind you, Mr.Jung, I just have something to do for a while, I will join you soon”. 

Baekhyun knew what he meant, seeing as Jihyun walking towards the gate.  
“Let’s go, Mr.Jung”, Baekhyun requested, “I’m sure he will be right behind us”.

Mr.Jung was still a bit hesitant but in the end he gave up and opened the door for Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol arrived few minutes after Baekhyun entered the wedding planner’s office. “I see you guys are very similar”, Mrs.Choi commented. “We are very different”, Chanyeol replied.  
Chanyeol was sitting on the far right while Baekhyun was sitting on the other side. She requested them to sit next to each other, and she was all smiles as she looked at them and jot down some things on her notepad, the two men looked uncomfortable. “You look really good together, don’t worry, I like to envision what kind of theme would suit my clients. I have planned a few arranged marriages before so trust me, I will make your wedding look like you guys are in love already”. Baekhyun was very unamused and tired of the unnecessary comments from her.

“Let’s fill up some things, shall we?”, She gave them a few sheets of paper which shows all the options they had, from dress designers, cake designers, venue etc,” You can discuss those between you and tick your top threes, we will continue from that, I will come back in 10 minutes ”.

Mrs.Choi was overfriendly, Baekhyun wondered if this was how weddings were actually planned. Chanyeol took out a pen and flipped through the pages, Baekhyun was still sitting still in his spot, uninterested of whatever was in the papers.

“If you want to go home fast, we need to go through this”, Chanyeol turned to his side.  
He was right, Baekhyun thought, it was no time to rebel. 

“This, this, this”, Chanyeol simply said as he ticked three options from the first page, which was the venue. Baekhyun hated how unenthusiastic the taller was, but who was he to blame, he was the same. Without waiting for Baekhyun’s opinion, Chanyeol turned to the next page, which was the wedding theme. ”This , this, this”, Chanyeol continued the same. It was getting on Baekhyun’s nerves, he moved closer, “Hey, I definitely do not want a Black and white themed wedding, more colors”, Baekhyun took the pen from him, scratched the Black&White sample Chanyeol had ticked earlier and continued to tick Beiged Theme Sample. “And I do not want a wedding that looked all gloomy like we are in the 80s”, Chanyeol retrieved the pen from him again. It was already turning into a competition. “It is better than Black&White, Park”, Baekhyun moved a little closer and tried to take the pen from him again, Chanyeol raised the pen high up ,”Give me the pen, Park”, Baekhyun grabbed his arms, trying to take the pen back when he realized he was already too close to the taller man that with a little movement, their noses would have touched.

He held his breath for a second there and stopped. Chanyeol also finally realized their sudden actions, Baekhyun was still grabbing his arms, and he could feel his breath on his face and the not so subtle blush on his cheeks, “You’re blushing”, Chanyeol smirked. Baekhyun found himself staring way too long, he had not felt the warmth rising on his cheeks, “I’m not”, he let go of Chanyeol’s arm but the latter moved closer, “You’re blushing so red, Byun Baekhyun”. Knowing Chanyeol was teasing him angered Baekhyun.

“You Wish, Park Chanyeol”, he glared at him,“Shouldn’t the wedding planner explain to us these options first?”, he crossed his arms, trying to remain poised.

Chanyeol was still staring at him, wanting to tease him more, “Didn’t you hear her, she sad to choose our top three and then we will discuss together”, he replied instead.

“As if the wedding would really happen”, Baekhyun threw the papers back on the table and sighed. 

Chanyeol took the papers back and continued where they left off, “You better not complain then”, he continued to tick the options from each page.

“What? Park Chanyeol. I thought you wanted to cancel this marriage”, Baekhyun looked at him continuing to flip through the pages. 

“I changed my mind”, Chanyeol said, “This marriage might just work fine”. He reached the final page and put the paper back to the table.

“You don’t mean that”

“Yes, I do”.  
“You’re just saying that to provoke me”

“We’ll see”, Chanyeol said as he stood up and left for the door, “Mrs.Choi, we have finished”.

Baekhyun was confused. Park Chanyeol was great at this game.

……………..

It’s the day of the Art exhibition organized by the Art Club. Jongin had been busy since daybreak, running back and forth between the art room and the exhibition hall, making sure everything was perfect.  
Their exhibition opened at 10 a.m and lasted till 6 in the evening. Their artworks got praised a lot, especially the works done by the president and the vice president themselves.  
“It’s 6:10 already I think we should wrap up”, everyone turned to the centre of the hall where Jongin was making his notice. There were no more guests, and they were prepared to clear up the place.

While they were busy taking down their canvases, Baekhyun gazed at one of his paintings, it was a beautiful scenery he envisioned; he had had little time to concentrate on his artworks like other years with family matters happening, and being a senior helped neither. However, he was proud of himself.  
“I really admire your art style senior,” someone came up to him.  
“Oh, thank you Jihyun.” he gave a shy smile. “You seldom paint real life pictures, I heard you always paint from your own imagination, but they always look so realistic, it’s like such places do exist”.  
“I wish they exist,” he replied.  
“Hey, do you think you can find a ride?”, Jongin came up to him, “Kyungsoo insisted on celebrating my last exhibition in uni tonight.” Earlier, Baekhyun had planned on riding home with Jongin on his bike .  
“And I am not invited?”.  
Jongin scratched his head.  
“Just kidding kid”, Baekhyun laughed, ” I’ll just call Mr. Han, maybe that way I can take home my paintings tonight itself”.  
“My boyfriend is picking me up”, Jihyun who was still standing beside them interrupted,” You can ride home with us”.  
“No,” Baekhyun exclaimed, making Jongin glare at him. “I really want to take my paintings home tonight besides I wouldn’t dare to ruin a private couple moment you know”, he chuckled dryly.  
“It’s really okay”, Jihyun smiled,” You wouldn’t interrupt us, my boyfriend’s very understanding”.  
Baekhyun wants to roll his eyes at that comment. “It’s fine, Jihyun. I’ll call Mr. Han”. He quickly took out his phone and dial #2 on his speed dial.  
“Oh, Mr. Han?” He slowly excused himself to talk to the driver before he could not save himself from Jihyun’s offer.

Chanyeol looked through the glass doors, he could see the Art club members busy clearing up the place. What he did not expect was to see his Fiancé smiling with his girlfriend and others like they were the best of friends while wrapping the paintings. Chanyeol scoffed, he took out his phone and texted his girlfriend to tell her he had arrived.  
He could see her reading his text from where he stood outside.  
“Chanyeol’s here”, Jihyun looked at her phone, making the others, including Baekhyun, looked out the doors simultaneously. The others cooed about how Chanyeol was a dedicated boyfriend. “You guys always meet each other, must be nice”, another girl said.  
“That’s just how it looks like, after class are the only private time we have these days”, Jihyun picked up her bag and stuffs before she waved goodbye to everyone. Baekhyun saw her running out hurriedly to her boyfriend who was still inside the car, he also did not miss how Chanyeol was particularly looking at him through the glass, but he quickly averted his eyes. Baekhyun thought back to the events from the previous night, and how complicated their situation was.

“You think she knows?”, Jongin whispered to him.  
“Nah, she probably hasn’t, she is still too happy”, Baekhyun replied. Jongin and his boyfriend Kyungsoo were the only one who knew about Baekhyun’s engagement, he wondered if Chanyeol’s friends and especially his girlfriend knew about them.  
“I’m sorry”, Jihyun apologized as soon as she entered the car, “We ended a little later than usual”.  
“It’s okay”, Chanyeol started the engine.  
“You should have come in though, the displayed works were really nice”.  
“I’ll definitely come when yours is included,” Chanyeol smiled.  
“Baekhyun and Jongin’s works were all sold out as expected, they were exceptionally great”. Chanyeol did not really need to know neither was he interested, he had known since childhood that the Byuns younger son was very talented in arts.  
“Mmm”, he mumbled.  
Jihyun turned on her side to look at him clearly.  
“How did your meeting last night goes? You haven’t told me.” Chanyeol remained silent.  
………………  
“You’re home?”, Yoora was the first to greet him at the door. He could see his parents sitting in the living room, and Baekhyun, whom he just saw an hour earlier.  
“Mom invited Baekhyun over for dinner”.  
“Shit”, Chanyeol muttered.  
“Language! Park Chanyeol,” Yoora grumbled.  
“Have you had dinner?”, his father asked.  
“Not yet”.  
“You said you had a dinner appointment, so we did not wait for you”, his mother said, but Chanyeol ignored her and ran up the stairs towards his room.  
“Come down as soon as you changed, okay?”, his mother shouted.  
“Is your father still into books these days? I cannot even take him out for a golf match these days,” Mr. Park asked Baekhyun.  
“He has not read as much recently”, Baekhyun shyly answered,” I’ll talk to him to go out with you next time”.  
After a few minutes, Chanyeol came down from the stairs to see his family huddled around Baekhyun in the sitting room, as much as hated it, he knew he had to join them so as not to disappoint his parents.  
“How was dinner, Baekhyun?”, Chanyeol’s mother came out from the kitchen with a tray of fruits. She put the tray on the center table and motioned Chanyeol to sit opposite to her where Baekhyun was also sitting.  
Chanyeol lazily made his way to the seat, making his fiancé move a little away on the corner further to him.  
“I have met your mother many times we have never actually talked to each other, I should sometime visit your house”.  
It was clear Baekhyun was still awkward around the family; he was not the same poised Baekhyun Chanyeol knew.

“Uh- Mr. Park, Mrs. Park, I think it is time for me to go home,” he apologetically said.  
“Oh, right, you must have been exhausted today, I heard you paint for the university. Chanyeol, go and take him home,” his father commanded.  
“I have lots of assignments to do”, Chanyeol stood up,” Yoora or Mr. Jung can drop him home”. Of course Chanyeol would not want to spend any more time with him, let alone with only just the two of them, Baekhyun wanted to laugh.  
Mrs. Park bit her lip, wanting to smack her son right then and there, “I’ll drop you home”, Yoora came to the rescue,” Chanyeol has complaint a lot about how he has lots of projects these days”.  
And it was indeed true, Chanyeol, being a business major in his senior had lots of things coming up, break was coming soon and even that had been booked by his family for a trip at Jeju Island, like they always do, it was not like Baekhyun was different; they were in the same class afterall.  
Knock Knock  
He was about to text Jihyun when someone knocked on his door.  
“Yes”  
His mother came in with another bowl of fruits, she probably had noticed him not being able to eat well before, he thought to himself.  
“Continue”, she said pointing at his laptop which displayed a PowerPoint slide, ” Yoora said you have lots of assignments coming up”.  
Chanyeol just nod.

“Will our vacation interrupt your college works?”, she asked.  
“It’s okay, They are all due before next week anyway”, Chanyeol took one grape to his mouth. He continued typing on his laptop while mother stared at him for a while.  
“That’s good. I was hoping that you could bond a little with Baekhyun during the vacation.” Chanyeol stopped typing. What?  
“What do you mean?”, he turned his chair to face his mother.  
“I mean, your father invited Baekhyun and his family to Jeju Island”  
“No”, Chanyeol ran his hands through his hair.  
“Both families agreed to the no official engagement thing, Chanyeol, your wedding will arrive in no time, this could be a good time to get to know each other and make things more official”.  
Chanyeol knew he was already screwed, a little getaway before his wedding was the only thing he had wished for, but it will be ruined by fucking Baekhyun again.  
………………. 

Baekhyun and his father checked in at their hotel at around 1 in the afternoon, his father insisted on booking separate rooms which made Baekhyun uncomfortable.  
“Dad”, it’s much more convenient if we just stay together”, Baekhyun tried to negotiate, they were more or less arguing in front of the reception.  
“Just take the keys and let’s go”.  
“Dad,” Baekhyun whined, “You’re not planning on cheating with mom right?”, he teased.  
“You!, don’t talk nonsense”, of course Baekhyun knew his father would never, he hurried to catch up on the man who was already on his way to the elevator .  
After dropping his father’s luggage to his room, Baekhyun dipped on his own bed, he was tired, he would have already washed up and slept through the evening if his father had told him of the separate rooms earlier.  
………………  
They met the Parks after dinner that night at the beach, Chanyeol was busy on his phone while Yoora perfectly fit in in the parents’ chat. She also made sure Baekhyun was included in their conversation, “You could have just checked in on our building”, Mr.Park told them. “It’s just different building, we can still meet during breakfast and stuff”, Mr.Byun answered.  
Mrs. Park was also whining that Mrs. Byun should have come with them. “Chanyeol, she called his son who was sitting on his side, still busy on his phone”. Chanyeol put his phone away to look at her. “You said you want to go surfing, right? Go with Baekhyun tomorrow, he does not know the place well, take him with everywhere, okay?”, she said, there was no room for Chanyeol to rebel, all eyes were on him. He just gave a very awkward smile and the others look contented, except for Baekhyun, he knew too well the boy would not let him tag along.

And he was right, later, the next morning, as he came back from a beach walk, he saw two familiar boys checking in the hotel; he assumed they had came here for Chanyeol and he was proven right when the said man came down to get them.  
Chanyeol came with the two friends at breakfast, and Mrs. Park did not look happy at all. “You’re taking Baekhyun with you if you do not want me to tell your friends to go home”, Baekhyun who was right beside her could hear her whisper to him, Chanyeol nodded, and Baekhyun was curious to find out how Chanyeol handled his situation. However, Chanyeol’s way of handling his complicated situation was a lot simpler than Baekhyun had thought, he could see his fiancé walking off to the beach with his two friends from the hotel windows, he of course, was not invited, it made him wonder how he told his mother. This was his chance to get on Chanyeol’s mother’s side, Baekhyun smirked and went out of his room to meet Mrs.Park. But when he arrived at their building, he saw Mrs.Park and Yoora going inside a car, and that was when Baekhyun realized Chanyeol’s scheme, his mother was going out so there was no way she would know about him not spending the day with Baekhyun.

He went back to his room, his father had gone somewhere with Mr. Park, so he decided to just lie around for a while.  
“Why was Byun Baekhyun eating with you this morning?”, Sehun asked as he get dressed to surf.  
“Mr. Byun was there too.” Jongdae, the other friend added, “You are hiding something from us”.  
“What if I tell you, I am engaged”, Chanyeol also changed in his surfing suit.  
“What the fuck, Park Chanyeol!”, Sehun almost screamed.  
“To Byun Baekhyun?”, Jongdae palmed his face. The long silence answered their question.  
“You are so damned, Park Chanyeol”.  
“What’s wrong with him anyway?”, he said, earning a surprising look from both of his friends.  
“It’s not about him it’s about you, you hate him and you-you.” Sehun paused, “there’s Jihyun”.  
“Right, Baekhyun is a good catch, if you scratch the hate part”.  
“She knows”, Chanyeol said.  
“Jihyun Knows?”, both said in unison.  
“Yes”, Chanyeol said as he walked out of the changing room, he two followed still earning shocking faces.  
Baekhyun woke up to the sound of his father entering his room, “What time is it, dad?”.  
“4”.  
“What?”, Baekhyun woke up instantly.  
“I thought you went out with Chanyeol”, Baekhyun did not reply and he was glad his father did not interrogate more.  
“Come with me then”, his father pulled him out of the bed.  
They both went down the dining hall where Mrs. Park and Yoora were having a late lunch. “Oh, Baekhyun, where’s Chanyeol?”.  
“I came back earlier, they might be back soon,” he lied.  
“Do you have anything you want to eat?”.  
” I’m okay”, he replied,” I will just sit here with you”.  
Mr. Byun joined them a few minutes later, “I couldn’t find it in our room, Yoora are you sure it’s not in your room?”.  
“I am sure, I checked it with mom this morning,” Yoora replied.  
“Did you lose something?”, Baekhyun’s father asked.  
“It’s mom’s small luggage, we haven’t seen it since we arrived”.  
“It had all my medicines I need to take before every meal,” Mrs. Byun was frowning until her face suddenly lits up, “Park Chanyeol, I forgot he took it from me,” she exclaimed.  
“It must be in his room,” Mr.Park added.  
“I’ll go take it”, Yoora tried to stand up but Mr.Byun stopped her,”let Baekhyun go, he is not eating anything”. Baekhyun wanted to run away.  
“I have a key.” Mrs. Byun gave him, “It’s a small red bag”.  
“Okay”, he took the keys and went off for their building.

Baekhyun slowly walked inside the hotel room, praying that the owner of the room would not come anytime soon, there were a few luggages that were not yet opened on the floor. He took the red one, as instructed by Mrs. Park, and tried to go out before Chanyeol saw him, but there was something that pulled him towards the glass doors .  
He went to the balcony that leads to a beautiful view outside; the sun was in a beautiful tint red shade slowly setting down the horizon. Baekhyun closed his eyes as the cold wave hit his skin, sinking into his own thoughts.  
He was interrupted when he heard the door clicking and his mind snapped back to the reality that he was in Chanyeol’s room. He tried to find somewhere to hide, but he was too late; the man saw him.  
“What are you doing here”, Chanyeol snapped. Baekhyun wished the ground had eaten him whole.  
“Don’t flatter yourself Park Chanyeol, your mother asked me to get her luggage “, he quickly walked past the taller and out of the room. 

Chanyeol looked around to see if everything was in their original place, seeing as there was nothing suspicious he took off his shirt to get ready for a shower. He was quick enough to turn around when his door opened and his fiancé came running right in, Baekhyun stood in awe for a split second before he could grab the small luggage on the floor,” Sorry”, he muttered and disappeared immediately.  
Baekhyun woke up the next day thinking of what he would do the whole day, if his father knew he stayed all day in the hotel room again, he will probably be scolded, he wondered what Chanyeol and his friends planned for the day, even though he knew that he would not be joining them.  
His father was already awake and in his room again, getting dressed for what looked like a golf session, “Golfing?”, Baekhyun asked.  
“Yes, with Byungjae”, his father replied. Of course he would not miss a chance to golfing with his best mate, which was Chanyeol’s father.  
“Go and have breakfast downstairs instead of calling room service”, he told Baekhyun,”I will return after dinner tonight”.  
“Have fun”, Baekhyun replied, his father still think Baekhyun used to spend the day with Chanyeol, but Baekhyun knew it was better that way.  
After washing his face and changing his t-shirt, he went downstairs to the hotel’s dining hall; he was about to silently grab something for breakfast when Mrs. Park found him.  
“Baekhyun? What are you still doing here?”, she exclaimed.  
“What do you mean?”, he was confused.  
“Chanyeol already left for the stable, he said you guys were going to go horse riding today.  
Baekhyun thought if he should cover for the man or tell his mother truth for a while, but in the end he knew playing along would do much better for him,” Ah yes, I woke up a little late so”, he awkwardly smiled.  
“Don’t worry, I can let Mr. Jung drop you off”.  
“It’s okay, Mrs. Park, I can just go by myself”, but it was too late, she had called the chauffer over and Baekhyun now has to get ready to spend the day to somewhere he did not plan to.

Mr. Jung was very helpful to him, too helpful to be exact, instead of just dropping him to the stables, he had booked him a horse for the day. Baekhyun thought he would just walk around and go back by noon, but now he was trapped.  
“Thank you, Mr. Jung”, he smiled to the man as he climbed on the horse.  
Baekhyun walked towards the denser woods, it had been a while since he last rode a horse; it used to be a part of his childhood activities. After riding with the horse in the woods for ten minutes, they reached a resting stall, there were several other people who were also resting in that area, Baekhyun looked around to see if his fiancé was also there but he was glad to have found no signs of the man.

After resting for a while, he moved to the right where most people did not go, the dazzling ray of sunshine was peeping through the green trees from above, the road was perfectly built and Baekhyun wished he had brought his painting tool. He was starting to enjoy the ride when his horse stopped and jibbed, “What’s wrong?”, Baekhyun asked, patting the horse , but the horse would not move, Baekhyun pulled the harness but it still stayed the same. So he dismounted from it, and decided to rest for a bit ,” Are you tired? Let’s rest for a while, okay?”, he patted the horse, and he took out his phone. He walked around and took pictures of the beautiful view he was surrounded in, he was glad he took the right road since most people went to the left and he had his quiet time alone, he heard some sound from behind when as he walked further, and he could see someone riding a horse trotting towards them, “What are you doing here?”, Chanyeol dressed in his full horse riding attire asked him, Baekhyun could barely see the man as the sun shone on the man’s face.

“You should thank me for playing along with your lies first, Park”, Baekhyun answered, “Or would you rather your mother know that you are not spending time with me?”, he glared at the man who was still up on his horse, wondering why he was alone in the woods when he was supposed to be with his friends.  
“The horse behind looked like it’s yours Baekhyun, you might wanna check on her or else you won’t make it back to the stable before sunset,” Chanyeol said and continued on his track.

Baekhyun watched as the man rode off with his horse, he had not expected to see his fiancé on that side of the woods, but what Chanyeol had told him remained on his mind, but he decided to continue walking around for a few minutes.  
He took lots of pictures for his reference later and slowly head back to where he let his horse rest, but as he was walking back, his horse came galloping towards him and Baekhyun could barely save himself by jumping to the side, his horse had ran off leaving him in the woods alone with only his phone.

“Long time no see Mr.Park”, the horseman shook his hand, “I heard you were getting married, congratulations “.  
“Words travel fast”, Chanyeol smiled as he dismounted from his horse, he was now in the middle of the woods where a resting house was built, he had often been there every time he was in Jeju.  
“Come on, I’ve prepared your meal”, the man was about to lead him inside the rest house when they saw a horse galloping pass by them.  
“Whoa, whose horse is that?”, the man exclaimed, “someone must have been in trouble, come on let’s go in, people usually ride in groups so they wouldn’t need much help, besides you don’t see anyone coming alone did you?”.  
“No-No”, Chanyeol said, following the man inside, except that he knew Baekhyun was alone, he just hoped that he had someone coming after him”.

The horseman in the rest house, like every year, had served him a special meal, it was Chanyeol’s favorite part of his Jeju trip each time.  
“No one has come after you, I wonder if the horse has a rider before,” the man looked through the windows.  
Chanyeol stopped eating, Baekhyun could take care of himself, he thought.  
The man looked at him again, “There wouldn’t be anyone lying around on the road, right?”.  
Chanyeol put down his spoon, it was almost 5 in the evening and the sun would set soon; he took out his phone and dialed his fiancé’s number; it was the first time he ever called him. But the call could not go through.  
He stood up, “I will go back on the road for a while “, he told the horseman.  
“Take the horse, Mr.Park,” the man advised.  
“I’m not going too far, I’ll come back for it later”, he shouted and ran back to the same road where he had come.  
He ran and ran into the woods, hoping he would find Baekhyun on the way, but there was no sign of the man, and before he knew, Chanyeol had gone too far into the woods, he should have taken the horse , he thought.  
He continued walking on the road in the woods; the sun was about to set and the weather was getting chillier; he was panting and wiping his sweat when a tiny figure slowly trot towards him. The man did not look tired or scared whatsoever, and Chanyeol felt anger for a moment.

“Park Chanyeol, what are you still doing here?”.  
Chanyeol did not reply, instead he turned around and walked towards where he came again, he should have not went back to search for him. He was fairly tired, so he walked slowly, while the smaller man followed slower behind him.  
“Chanyeol”, Baekhyun called, still no answer.  
“Park Chanyeol!”, he shouted, “I know you came to search for me, just slow down a bit and let’s rest for a while”.  
Chanyeol listened, but he continued walking.  
“Fine, you go ahead”, Baekhyun gave up and sat on the green grass under the trees.  
After a few more steps, Chanyeol also stopped,”Byun , the sun is setting, if you don’t want to get lost, get up and follow me”, he looked down at him.  
Gathering all his strength, Baekhyun stood up, he was tired, but he knew Chanyeol would really leave him if he did not follow.

He slowly dragged his feet behind Chanyeol, while the other walked faster. The sun had already set and it was getting darker each Passing minute, and Baekhyun also walked closer and nearer to his fiancé. He was staying too close to the point where Chanyeol one time stopped to stare at him, he was scared, if he were to be honest, but Chanyeol did not need to know.

Baekhyun wanted to fall to the ground as soon as they reached the rest house, the horseman took cold water for him, “Young lad, your feet is all bruised,”, he looked at him worriedly. Chanyeol sat on one of the chairs , gulping down a whole bottle of water.  
“It’s already dark outside, just stay here for the night or I could call you a guide to take you back to the stables”, the man told them.  
“Can you call a guide please? I can’t stay the night”, Baekhyun answered.  
“You stay here Byun, you are in no condition to ride a horse back till the stables”, the horseman also nod in agreement.  
“If you knew, you should have walked slower, you didn’t even know howling I had walked before you came”, Baekhyun was about to burst.  
“I will ride back by myself and you will come back in the morning with a guise, that’s it”, 

Chanyeol trusted his horsemanship enough.  
“Your mother was the one who sent me here how will you explain what happened to me?”, Baekhyun shouted. Chanyeol hated how Baekhyun was right, the horseman also watched them from the side, and he knew they had a deep relationship. “There are only two rooms, one is mine and the other is a vacant room, you can sleep there”, he told them.  
“Is this place available to use?”, Chanyeol asked, referring to the dining area in the rest house.  
“Of course, I can give you extra blankets”, the man replied.  
“Okay then, Byun you sleep here, I will take the room”, Chanyeol said as he walked inside the vacant room.  
Baekhyun wished he had something to throw on him.  
Chanyeol tossed and turn in the unfamiliar and small bed, it was already hard to sleep in an unfamiliar place and the fact that an injured Baekhyun was sleeping on the other side of the house made him stay up until 1a.m, so he woke up and peeked a little to the dining area.

He slowly opened the door, careful as he could not make any noise, he walked past the kitchen which led to the dining area, and there in the dark, under the dim lights of the night sky, Baekhyun was struggling to apply ointments on his feet, Chanyeol felt his heart skipped a beat, maybe because of guilt or worry, from the way Baekhyun was struggling he could tell his back was hurting too, he watched quietly and flinched when he was called out, ” Chanyeol, stop staring and come help me”, Baekhyun’s voice was weak.

Byun Baekhyun had never and would never ask for help, this was a new feeling. He also found himself moving closer to the man who was sitting on a chair. “I can’t move by back much, apply this on my feet Park…. Chanyeol”, his words were anything but sweet and pleading, but Baekhyun’s tired voice and feeble voice was what did for Chanyeol. He kneeled on the floor, took the ointment and carefully applies on the blisters, “You should have come with proper attire to ride a horse”, he mumbled. “As if I had planned to come”, Baekhyun replied. Chanyeol had forgotten that Baekhyun was there because of his lies.  
Baekhyun’s feet were thin yet long and cold, Chanyeol did not understand why he was now taking care of his enemy, after a few minutes of thoroughly applying it on the blistered area in the silence, Chanyeol looked up, Baekhyun was peacefully sitting on the chair, eyes closed, the windows of the rest house did not have curtains so the moonlight was shining on the smaller, he examined his facial features which were so beautiful than he ever known, Baekhyun was mesmerizing, Chanyeol knew, he stared way too longer than he wanted that he flinched away when the man opened his eyes again. 

“Enjoy much?”, he could see the smaller smirking even from the dim lights.  
“You wish”, Chanyeol stood up and headed back to his room. Baekhyun was holding his breath the whole time, he did not miss how the man came closer to him just now.  
The next morning, a guide came for Baekhyun and Chanyeol ride his horse back alone, “My saddle is meant for only one person”, was his excuse for not letting Baekhyun ride with him.  
Baekhyun thought his father would have been worried, but it was the opposite, his father was having breakfast with the Parks in the dining hall, and they were all delighted to see them coming back together.  
“Baekhyun, can you walk? Were you hurt a lot?”, Mrs. Park was the first one to ask him.  
“I am totally fine now”, Baekhyun smiled at her, he had some blisters from walking in his tight sandals which made it hard for him to walk back in the same sandals, but that was it.  
“Your friends?”.  
“They went home yesterday,” Chanyeol replied.  
“I am glad you were with Chanyeol, it must have been hard to walk in the woods with just the two of you”. He glanced at the man, and it was clear Chanyeol had lied to her, yet again, but he knew it was better that way.  
“I’ll go shower and rest for a bit”, he said. Followed by his father.  
……………..  
It was their last night at the Island and Baekhyun wanted to unleash himself; feeling glad that Mrs. Park had not asked him to tag along with Chanyeol again; he wore the leather jacket that he had saved for the last night, and underneath was a meshed shirt that was see through. He applied make up which he had not done in a while, and head out to the Beach bar.  
There were not many people when he arrived at the bar, he sat by himself for a few minutes before a couple of friends came sitting beside him, “hi”, they were already friendly talking to him. 

“Hi”. He smiled, they were two girls and one boy, around his age.  
“We haven’t seen you around here, are you a guest perhaps?”, the taller girl asked. “Yeah, from Seoul”.  
“What do you do in Seoul Uh- “, she paused.  
“Baekhyun”, he told her his name.  
“Baekhyun, that’s such a charming name”,  
She was definitely hitting on him Baekhyun thought,”I am a senior in grad school”. The girl was pretty, Baekhyun thought.  
“What took you so long?”, the boy whined when someone came to sit with them. Baekhyun’s heart beat fast again.  
“You guys know him?”, he found himself asking.  
“Yeah, Childhood friends, we always meet up whenever he came to Seoul, you know him too?”, the girl answered  
“A classmate”, Chanyeol addressed him instead. Sehun and Jongdae must have really gone home like what he said.

The others were chatting with Chanyeol while the girl was still keeping Baekhyun company, Baekhyun did not really hate it either, he could hear everything the others said.  
He heard that they had gone into the topic of relationships, the boy asked Chanyeol if he was still with Jihyun to which Chanyeol hummed a soft yes, “Baekhyun”, the boy then turned to him,” Chanyeol isn’t he popular in uni? He always gets the girls crazy every time he’s here”, he laughed.  
“Except us”, the other girls said in unison.  
“Byun Baekhyun would know very well”, Chanyeol poured himself a drink,” Isn’t it right? He keep tabs on everything I do”. Baekhyun fisted his hands, was this déjà vu, he was immediately reminded of that conversation at Chanyeol’s parent’s anniversary four years ago.  
“You wish, Park Chanyeol, I would not spend even a second long to know what you do,” Baekhyun hissed.  
“Are you two not in good terms?”, the girl whispered to his ears.  
“Ahh- “, the other boy stopped them awkwardly,” What I was trying to say was that Chanyeol used to be very popular and that he could get anyone he wants, ha-ha, end of discussion”, he laughed hysterically.  
“Anyone he wants”, Baekhyun would not let it end ,” Is that why he hits on a girl who already has a boyfriend?”, he sipped on his drink.  
“That again?”, Chanyeol laughed, “Baekhyun, we both know that that was not my fault”.  
“Oh, then whose is it? Me? The victim?”, Baekhyun raised his voice, this was his chance to go deep into this topic.  
“Your girlfriend never told me she had a boyfriend”.  
“Liar, Park Chanyeol, that’s not what you told me four years ago”, Baekhyun burst out. He noticed how the people on their side have stayed uncomfortably quiet, so he calmed himself down.  
“Oh, I remember. Was this about how Bona said she was tired of you?”, Chanyeol could also play the game.  
“That’s just something you made up Chanyeol”.  
“Maybe it’s true, how many partners have you had after that? None, wasn’t it?”. The others could not help but laugh.  
“That just shows how little you know about me”, Baekhyun defended himself, he will not let Chanyeol belittle him.  
“Come on, Don’t lie to yourself Baekhyun, you couldn’t even get yourself a girlfriend after that,” Chanyeol poured him a glass.  
“You don’t know that”, Baekhyun scoffed.  
“Is it that lanky art club president?”, Chanyeol was mocking him, “I knew it”.  
Baekhyun glared at him with all his might, he was boiling inside.

“That’s cute”, Chanyeol smirked. Baekhyun could not believe Chanyeol just called him cute, instead of being flustered, it angered him more, he took the bottle on the side, ignoring the glass that Chanyeol had poured him, and drank straight from the bottle.  
Chanyeol just looked at him in awe, he laughed after knowing that he had pushed the buttons, yet again.  
“Chanyeol, are you still with Baekhyun? His father is searching for him”, it was a message from his mother. He looked up to see Baekhyun finishing the entire bottle.  
“Yeah”, he typed out a reply.  
“Okay, good , your dads are still chatting , we might be late”,  
Chanyeol learnt Baekhyun was a light drinker, he was all blushed red and drunk. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his jacket, showing his sleek collar and white skin which were turning pink. Chanyeol couldn’t help but watch him just like the others. The way he ran his hands on his neck and collar made Chanyeol feel things he did not want to feel. “Are you feeling hot?”, the girl next to Baekhyun fanned him with her hands. He realized that everyone was staring at his fiancé too.  
“I’m a little hot, and tipsy”, Baekhyun gave her a flirty smile which made Chanyeol roll his eyes, “I need to go now” he stood up.  
“Oh- I’ll go with you”, the girl took her bag and followed him.

Few minutes and five more shots later, Chanyeol followed tipsy Baekhyun back to the hotel. The smaller man was too tipsy to even walk properly, Chanyeol could care less, but the other people at the bar had offered to take Baekhyun to his room, which irked him a little. The others had left the bar with a tipsy Baekhyun; he tried to look like he did not care, however he did not last long, anyone could take advantage of his situation, he paid for his drinks and left for the hotel himself. He kept on following the man as he dragged his feet forward, Chanyeol promised he will see him enter his room and leave. 

As soon as Baekhyun reached his hotel room, Chanyeol wanted to return right away but his fiance took his sweet time to unlock the door, it was clear Baekhyun was struggling with his keys. He just stared for a good minute until the man gave up and sat in front of his hotel room, Chanyeol laughed, he walked towards him , took the keys and opened for him, “There”, he said, but Baekhyun could barely walk on his own. "Oye, Byun Baekhyun", Chanyeol kicked him lightly with his foot. Baekhyun just hummed. Chanyeol scooped him up and then entered Baekhyun’s room, he placed him on the couch and rested for a second to take his phone call that had been ringing for while.

“Chanyeol?”, it was his mother again, “We are back and you’re not in your room”.  
“I’m with Baekhyun, I’ll be back soon”, he told her, by the time he ended the call Baekhyun was awake again. Chanyeol stood still as the man sprang from the couch and started to do something Chanyeol totally did not expect.

"I'll never wear this shirt again", Baekhyun said angrily. He took off his meshed shirt and threw it away. There was a faint red mark on his neck where he had scratched himself earlier, as Chanyeol stared in disbelief, he unbuckled his belt and took it off. Chanyeol thought he was not going to take that off in front of him but that was what Baekhyun exactly did, his throat went dry. He unzipped his pants and let it fall to the floor. He wore simple black boxers. Chanyeol gazed at him open-mouthed. His body was perfect, the strong shoulders, the voluptuous thighs and milky skin. Baekhyun reached to his boxers, no way he was going to take that off in front of him, Chanyeol thought, but Baekhyun pulled down and Chanyeol turned around as fast as he could."Baekhyun!", He felt guilty to stare even that long, he couldn't do it anymore. He could hear Baekhyun chuckle from behind. Chanyeol turned a little to the side to see his reaction, gather all his might to not stare lower. 

Baekhyun looked at him blankly for a moment, then he turned around, "I'm going to take a shower". Naked, he walked into the bathroom.  
Chanyeol did not know what made him wait for the smaller to come out of the shower, it had been 30 minutes and the sound of the shower had stopped. He wondered what he was still doing inside, a few minutes later, he was getting worried. So he knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He tried to open the door and found that it was not locked all along, he slowly opened it and peeked in to see what Baekhyun was doing.  
He walked towards the small figure sitting in the middle of the shower, wrapped in his bathrobe  
"Hey", he lightly touched the man.  
Baekhyun opened his eyes and looked him up.  
"Why are you sitting like this?", Chanyeol asked.  
"Why do you care?", Baekhyun finally looked up.  
Chanyeol was really confused, an hour ago, the man felt acted like a different person, but now here he was getting snarky again.  
"I see you've come back to your senses", Chanyeol said, taking in the dazzling beauty in front of him, it was a very unusual feeling.  
"This is what I do every time I drink", Baekhyun replied, making Chanyeol more confused with his civilized answer.  
Chanyeol knew he had to move fast or else seeing Baekhyun in such a seductive mode would let him do something he will regret. But why couldn't he stop staring at the man and why was Baekhyun still staring at him with hopeful eyes.  
Unknowingly, he found himself leaning closer to Baekhyun's face, hands slowly coming up to caress his cheeks. The closer he went in, the clearer he saw Baekhyun staring at his lips, so he closed the gap between their lips, giving a soft peck at first, but the smaller was already welcoming him with an open mouth. Chanyeol took that as a sign to go more intense, he rolled in his tongue and bit the other's lip. What was intended to be a tryout kiss turned out into a hot make-out session, after a few minutes Baekhyun suddenly pulled away, making the atmosphere awkward. 

They both stared at each other for a second, and Baekhyun could not find a decent pace to breathe. Chanyeol was about to mutter that it was a mistake when Baekhyun pulled him in for another kiss, arms wrapped around his shoulders. Chanyeol did not expect that, but it was not unwelcoming, he knew Baekhyun enjoyed it as much as he did. He picked the boy up and cornered him against the bathroom wall. Baekhyun kept on licking his lips. The bathroom was fogged with the steam left from the hot bath Baekhyun took before. It must be the alcohol doing its work but Chanyeol took off his shirt and unzipped hi pants, Baekhyun was already half naked with the bathrobe hanging loose on his shoulders. Chanyeol began to pepper kisses on his neck,  
”Chanyeol", Baekhyun whimpered, " Just hurry"  
"Impatient much huh?" Chanyeol left his neck and heads down to his heaving chest, he sucked his protruded nipple and flicked the other with his other hand in a circling motion, making him moan. Baekhyun ruffled Chanyeol's hair as the taller latched his teeth on the pink erect nipples, sucking it hard. 

Baekhyun let him feel his hard number and Chanyeol could feel it twitching on his hand, “Not now" he whispered to his ears in a deep voice. Baekhyun was about to cry.  
"Don't cry, wait", Chanyeol kissed him on the lips again and spread Baekhyun's thighs with one hand, his hand roamed around his thighs for a while until he finally stuck in one finger to the already slick wet hole, thanks for the hotel’s well prepared bottle of lube on the cabinet.  
"Yess!", Baekhyun moaned, Chanyeol inserted another finger, slowly circling inside the hole.  
"More, more!".  
And then the third finger, Chanyeol motioned his fingers in and out, making Baekhyun moan louder.  
He slowly pushed his hard erection into Baekhyun's stretched hole, making the smaller whimper and letting out a snarky sound. Chanyeol took a moment to start and buried his member deeper as he went in slowly. He kissed Baekhyun once more, sweeping the other's sweet mouth with his tongue while pinching the omega's perky nipples with one hand. He lifted Baekhyun's milky thighs higher, making a better and deeper position. "Chanyeol", Baekhyun whined, the smaller had already started moving by himself, irking Chanyeol. "Don't move", Chanyeol scolded before he started pulling out his member slowly and then suddenly pushed in, again deep and hard.  
"Aahhh, Ooh", Baekhyun moaned. Chanyeol continued to thrust, both hands on Baekhyun's legs.

" Ohh, Ohhh Harder Chanyeol Harder!”, at this point Baekhyun did not know if it was him or the alcohol talking.  
Chanyeol stopped for a second and brought both thighs to his shoulder before he thrust harder than before, faster and deeper into Baekhyun's hole," So good", he moaned. The alcohol in their system has worn off and what they were doing started to sink in, but they were too into it to stop, they both felt good.  
"Yes! Yes! just like that", Baekhyun shouts as he felt Chanyeol's cock hitting a certain erogenous spot, " Right there! There!".  
"Is that good?", Chanyeol thrust faster, panting, sweating, " Say my name, ”  
“Harder Chanyeol!”  
"Chan -ah!", Baekhyun panted, he could already feel his hole getting warmer as Chanyeol paced faster and uncontrollably.  
"Ah!", Chanyeol growled, " I'm cumming".  
"Me too!" Baekhyun screamed and in no time, Chanyeol filled him good with his warm seed.  
They both pant and stayed in their same position after they reached their climax, Chanyeol slowly slipped his member out, making Baekhyun squirm. He buried his head on his neck, kissing and biting every part of his neck, making sure he left his mark great and good.  
Baekhyun was drenched in sweat, he had cleaned himself and had drowned back to his bed; he was immediately knocked out, Chanyeol lied beside him, and he was also asleep in no time. It was around 4 in the morning when Chanyeol woke up; he did not understand his thoughts; they were now in a complicated situation, thought for a while, took his clothes and stormed out of the room.  
……………..  
Baekhyun tried to find the right words to tell Chanyeol throughout the flight back home, they were too busy at the airport that he had not noticed the taller that much. Chanyeol also knew he need to talk to Baekhyun.“I need to talk to Chanyeol for a second”, he told his father as they were about to part ways. He ran to Chanyeol and pulled him into the restroom.  
“Chanyeol, forget what happened, I will also forget it. Don’t mention it to anyone, or in the future,” Baekhyun recited what he had practiced.  
“You think I would want to brag about it? Baekhyun, it’s nothing special, just another one-night stand,” Chanyeol mumbled, face too close to him.  
Baekhyun had initially planned to say what he had to say and flee away, but Chanyeol’s words made him froze on his spot that the taller left before he could.  
Chanyeol unpacked his luggage later that night.  
“Chanyeol, can I come in?”, his mother knocked on the door.  
“Come in”

His mother watched him quietly putting his shirts in the laundry basket, “Chanyeol”, her voice was soft,”I saw you walking out of Baekhyun's room earlier, did you go there to start a fight? Baekhyun looked angry when I last saw him at the airport”,  
“No:, Chanyeol answered. If only his mother knew “I know you dislike the idea of this marriage, son, tell me if you don’t want to marry Baekhyun, I will tell your father so we can talk to the Byuns”. Chanyeol was honestly surprised to hear that from his mother, if it was anytime before, he would dance in happiness, but now, he did not know anymore.  
“I will tell you.” he gave her a soft smile, “If I ever feel that way, mom”.  
………………  
What happened at Jeju kept Baekhyun awake at night for days, he was not seen in uni or the art club for an entire week. Chanyeol knew it was because of him, it was obvious. But Baekhyun could care less, he needed to sort out his thoughts; he was confused.  
After getting tons of calls from Jongin to come to the clubroom, Baekhyun finally went there. He sneaked in as careful as he could hoping he wouldn’t bump into Chanyeol on the way.  
It was the day that they will handover charges to their juniors who would take over the club as soon as they graduated. Jihyun was there too, and Baekhyun could not dare to look her in the face, he wanted to disappear. Everyone around the campus had probably known about their engagement and he did not miss how people gossip behind his back, as far as they know his fiancé Chanyeol was still with his girlfriend. After an hour of the event, Jihyun, as always, was the first one to leave, she had someone waiting for her; she said. Baekhyun knew too well who it was, the feeling he had at that moment was new, sadness, jealousy, guilt, and longing all at once, it was only then that he realized what it was.

After their event, Baekhyun walked towards the restroom to freshen up, he had almost walked in when he heard some people gossiping inside,

“I don’t even know who is the bad one in this”, he heard one boy say.  
“It’s obviously Baekhyun, he knew Jihyun was Chanyeol’s girlfriend yet he even act so nice to her in the club”. He realized it was his club members,  
“Right, Right”, the others also agreed. Baekhyun took a deep breath, he did not know people were thinking so low of him like that, if it was any other day, he would stood up for himself, but today, it was different, what they said was also not entirely wrong, he had agreed to get married to someone who had a girlfriend, at that point, he did not have the energy to even blame Park Chanyeol anymore.  
The boys kept on talking about him and Baekhyun decided he had enough of it and turned away from the restroom only to find the person he had been avoiding for days staring at him from a few meters away. He did not care, so he walked past the man, Chanyeol chuckled dryly. Baekhyun definitely did not want to see him, so he continued walking to the restroom, “I wonder if they were already engaged during our club exhibition”, Chanyeol stopped, the boys were still on the same topic, he was about to open the door when someone mentioned Baekhyun’s name. “If they were, I’d be very ashamed if I was Baekhyun, his fiancés girlfriend was right in front of him”.  
Chanyeol gulped.

“Jihyun is the victim in this, I feel so bad for her”. 

Chanyeol also still feel bad for Jihyun but they had talked about it, and it was no one’s business then theirs.

“Baekhyun was such a two faced bitch, smiling at Jihyun all the while being engaged to her boyfriend, and yet he decided to show up today too”. Chanyeol clenched his fist, that was it, he slammed the door open. Three boys were inside, doing particularly nothing, one was sitting on the tub, “If you don’t keep your fucking mouth shut , you will see what I can do to you”. 

He wanted to punch them once and for all, but he knew better than to get into trouble before graduation. He glared at them once more and left.

…………….  
It took Baekhyun all the courage he could get to continue class the following week, as they were down to the last three weeks of university, they would be graduating and having their exams soon. Baekhyun was back to his normal self and he was glad that he did not have to tip toe around Chanyeol anymore because, it was clear his fiancé was also avoiding him as much as he could.

“Come on, it’s our last day, we should eat at the cafeteria,” Jongin pulled him.  
“It’s the future husband”, Kyungsoo whispered and muttered a quiet “Sorry” when Jongin gave him a weird look. Baekhyun quickly glanced to see Chanyeol along with Jihyun, Sehun and another girl.  
“Whatever happened on that trip, I am here to listen whenever you’re ready,” Jongin reassured him.  
“I kissed him”, Baekhyun muttered, almost inaudible.  
Kyungsoo had already frozen on his spot while Jongin could not believe his ears, “What?”.  
The people near them had looked towards their seat at that point, including Chanyeol.  
Kyungsoo smacked his boyfriend, “Keep Quiet”.  
“Jongin put down his chopsticks, “Tell me again, Byun Baekhyun”.  
Baekhyun shook his head.  
“He said he kissed Chanyeol”, Kyungsoo whispered to his ears and Baekhyun already regretted telling them at the spot. If only they had known what actually happened.  
“For your information, I was not the only one, okay? Don’t make it seem like I was the one who started it”, Baekhyun explained.  
“Oh My god”, Jongin was still trying to process what he just heard, “Then that’s fucking great Byun Baekhyun!” .  
“Can you please keep your voice low?”, Baekhyun begged.  
Chanyeol who was making his way to an empty seat with his food was too eager to know what the three boys were discussing, he was certain it involved him with how obvious Baekhyun’s best friend was acting.

Baekhyun woke up with a headache at 10 in the morning. He had been pulling all nighters for weeks and he had stayed up till 3 am studying the previous night for their finals. He also has a schedule with the wedding planner in an hour. Seeing as the day has already started, he wanted to get out from his bed, but his body was not agreeing with him. He could barely open his eyes. He tried his best to get up, but when he finally got up on his feet and The ground was swaying under him.  
…………….

It was supposed to be their first meeting with the designer the wedding planner had selected for them, but Chanyeol had notified them that he was busy and that he will be late. Of course he was not busy, but he would rather see the designer alone than to meet Baekhyun, who obviously would not be happy to see him. He went an hour later, hoping that Baekhyun would have finished his meeting with the designer.

“I waited for an hour, but there was no call or prior notification from your fiancé telling me that he will not come today, Mr.Park”, it was clear the designer was mad. Chanyeol found it weird, Baekhyun would not just cancel an important meeting.  
“Have you called the wedding planner?”, he asked.  
“He doesn’t know either, your fiancé could not take his calls”. Chanyeol took his phone out and scrolled through his contacts, he hesitated for a second before he finally press call. Seven rings, and still no answer. “I am really sorry, We can reschedule the meeting if you like”, Chanyeol apologized.  
“You’re already here, so I will at least take your measurements”, the man replied.  
What could have happened to Baekhyun, Chanyeol was a little worried, but his mind told him that Baekhyun was still avoiding him, if it was just to avoid seeing him, he has gone too far.

Chanyeol was about to go to bed when his father came knocking on his door.  
“You’re going to sleep?”, Chanyeol nodded, “Have you heard about Baekhyun?”.  
“What do you mean?”, his heart pounded faster in no time, not ready to hear anything that comes after.  
“Baekhyun was taken to the ER, but he is now back at home and resting,” his father explained.  
Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief. “Do they know why?”  
“All I heard was that he was tired and dehydrated.” Chanyeol sat on his bed.  
“Don’t worry. I think we should go and visit him tomorrow, his mother said he has not left his bed yet”.  
“Umm”, Chanyeol replied.  
…………….  
Baekhyun could finish his breakfast with no one’s help that morning, his mother had fetched his food from his room and had went downstairs to clean up. the venflon attached to his hand was itchy so he got up to pat it warm water which was on the side of the bed.  
“I heard you were not able to move, I guess it was wrong,” it was his fiancé, standing at the door.  
Baekhyun ignored him and went back to his bed. Chanyeol’s words at the airport were bitter, he did not understand why he was now in his room, acting as if everything between them was okay.  
“Don’t be so mean”, Chanyeol’s mother followed from behind. “Baekhyuna How are you now?”. She was all smiles as soon as she saw Baekhyun.  
“I’m better now”, Baekhyun managed to reply before he pulled the covers over his body again.  
“I was so worried”, she sat on the bed and caressed his hair, “I gave your mother some fruits and ginseng, we won’t stay long, you have to rest”. Chanyeol looked at them from the couch.  
“I’ll have a quick chat with your mom downstairs”, she gave him a warm smile,”Chanyeol you also come down soon”.  
Baekhyun looked at her walk out from his room, it was then that he just realized he was barefaced, hair not styled and in his pajamas, in front of his fiancé. He was too tired to care though; he dipped his head back to the pillow and stared at the man sitting on his couch.

He tried not to care, but he then remembered it was Chanyeol’s first time seeing his room, he himself had seen Chanyeol’s room, it was minimalistic and simple. He glanced around his room which was full of paintings hanging on the wall and a few canvases on the corner.  
“Do you paint in your room?”, Chanyeol asked.  
“Where would I paint other than my room?”, he answered.  
“In a house as big as yours, maybe a studio of your own?”. Baekhyun turned quiet, he was tired and just wished Chanyeol would not push his buttons today.  
He could see his fiancé’s eyes diverting to the IV stand near his bed.  
“That’s why you should not procrastinate, do things slowly so that you won’t have to cram everything in the last minute”.  
If he had the strength, Baekhyun would throw the pillow at him. He did not have the strength to glare at him at the moment.  
“Say that to me again when you have a club to handle and lots of art to paint,” he could only blurt out.  
“No one asked you to paint though, that’s your choice Baekhyun,” Chanyeol fiddled with the plush toy on the couch. 

Baekhyun breathed heavily, he was remaining too quiet that Chanyeol’s mind went back to when Jongin talked about how Baekhyun loved painting and that he would not be able to pursue his dream to become a businessman, he was scared if he had hurted the smaller, of course you did Park Chanyeol, If you have nothing nice to say just shut up he bit his lip, knowing he screwed up.  
Baekhyun was again reminded of how different they were, Chanyeol just told him how painting was a choice for him when it was an actual opposite, Chanyeol could do whatever he want of course, he would not understand. He did not even want to argue.  
Chanyeol watched him slowly closed his eyes, the room was way too quiet, but he liked it. He quietly observed his fiancé sleeping until he felt that he should give him some privacy, so he stood up and went near the bed and pulled the covers properly for Baekhyun before he left the room.  
…………….  
“Come in”.  
“Chanyeol came by for these”, his mother handed him a notebook.  
“What is it?”, “I don’t know he said it’s for you,” his mother said and left the room.  
“Is he still here?”, Baekhyun was hoping to see him.  
“No, he left right away”.  
“Okay”, Baekhyun opened the book and on the first page was a handwritten note.  
Don’t be too happy, mom bugged me to lend you notes, these are just my rough notes  
He laughed at how insincere the note was, but to think that the boy came all the way to lend him his notes, even though he did it because of his mother, made him feel warm. He tuned to the next page and here was another scribbling on top.  
Good Luck reading my handwriting  
Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile, he quickly flipped through the pages and indeed Chanyeol’s handwriting was terrible, but he knew other students would pay to get a note from the topper in class.  
He took out his phone, trying to thank the taller, but decided that he would act cool for a while.  
…………….

Final Exams were just two days away. Baekhyun, even though he was not yet in his fittest form, had to go back to study earnestly like before. It was 1 p.m already, and he had been sitting in the city library, studying since 9 a.m .He had only taken Chanyeol’s note, his laptop and another textbook with him, even though he had to sometimes decode what Chanyeol’s writing says, he admits the note comes in handy. He stood up for a second and Just as he was stretching his body; a familiar figure walk past one of the bookshelves; he was curious, however he pushed the thought away and picked up his pen again.  
He went back to his books and then a few minutes later, his eyes landed on a familiar figure beside the shelf in front of him, he tilted his head a little. There they were, Chanyeol and Jihyun, standing at one corner, Jihyun was busy taking books from the shelf while Chanyeol followed her wherever she goes. 

There exams were only two days away but Chanyeol still finds time for his girlfriend, and here he was being happy over a little note, Baekhyun did not want to accept that his heart hurt a little, maybe more, but his actions showed them clearly. He took his belongings and left for the door. If this was what falling in love feels like, Baekhyun hated it a lot. How is it love if he hates the feeling?  
…………….  
Before they knew Exams were done in no time, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were still not in talking terms, even though they were in the same class, they barely acknowledged each other’s existence, or maybe that was just Baekhyun. He would enter the exam hall at the latest and went home as soon as he finished. Chanyeol had planned on waiting for him once, it was not like he wanted to talk to him, but he wanted to know how his fiancé would react if they met outside the classroom. But much to his dismay, Baekhyun ignored him and went straight to the car, which always picked him up. It annoyed Chanyeol tremendously.  
……………..  
Chanyeol had always been a laid-back, easygoing kind of guy, he was naturally gifted with brains and always came first in school even if he did not study as hard as Baekhyun. He was also elected as the valedictorian of their batch, while other people would have spent sleepless nights to deliver the perfect speech but Chanyeol did not even prepare but still delivered a magnificent speech. 

Baekhyun watched him sit on the podium with the professors. He knew Chanyeol’s family was present behind somewhere in the crowd. Chanyeol looked exceptionally handsome with his black robe, Baekhyun, as much as he did not want to, couldn’t take off his eyes from him. He knew Chanyeol would not be able to spot him amongst the crowd.  
The students went up one by one as their names were called out, and in no time the graduation ceremony was over.  
Jongin was the first person Baekhyun took pictures with, and then the Art Club members surrounded him, his mother and father came rushing to where they were taking pictures.” There are so many people here, we went everywhere searching for you”, his mother pants while fanning herself.  
‘Jongin take a picture of us”, his father gave the camera to Jongin who was standing beside Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun stood between his parents.” I don’t get any flowers?”, he frowned.  
“I’m sorry sweetheart, we were in a rush, I promise you will get on eat home,” his mother said, they all smiled at the camera.  
“Baekhyun”, someone called from the side. It was Yoora along with Chanyeol and their parents.  
“Congratulations on your graduation”, Mrs. Park handed him a bouquet of flowers.  
“It’s so beautiful”, Baekhyun smelled the flowers,” Thank you so much”.  
“We wanted to take a picture with you too”, Yoora took out her camera, “No, wait. You should take one with Chanyeol”. Baekhyun looked at his fiancé, who was standing idly on the side, holding the same bouquet as his.  
“Chanyeol go stand beside him”, his mother pushed her son forward.  
Both of them stood awkwardly with each other while Yoora clicked a picture.  
…………….  
The next day was their suit fitting day, wedding preparations were on full mode, now that the fiancés graduated. Chanyeol was the first one to arrive. He had tried on several suits before Baekhyun arrived half an hour later. He had come with Mr. Han and Baekhyun sat on the chair waiting for Chanyeol to finish; he had never thought seeing Chanyeol with a wedding suit would be this painful. 

“Mr. Byun, I am sorry to make you wait,” the designer came, “You can try on whatever you like around here, and if there is any particular detail you want to add you can just tell me, I also worked for your brother on his wedding, you can trust me,” the man was very friendly.  
Chanyeol sat on the chair beside him, still in the suit he tried on. Baekhyun was led into the changing room with a batch of suit to try on. The first one was a white one with a silky touch and Baekhyun immediately liked it, Mr. Han was the first one to give him a thumbs up when he went outside from the changing room.  
“That is nice, Baekhyun, It will match well with the one I am wearing”, Chanyeol stood up and walked closer to him. Baekhyun did not expect such a remark from his fiancé, it was the first time Chanyeol complimented his look.  
“Your groom seemed to like it,” the designer cooed at them, “what does smaller groom think?”, he sounded too excited.  
“I don’t really like it, Can I try more?”, he said as he went into the changing room again.  
He tried on different suits until he himself was tired, Chanyeol complimented each of the suits he wore, so he gave up, he chose the first one and called it a day, he still did not talk to Chanyeol even though the taller had been waiting for him the whole time. After finalizing their wedding attire with the designer, “Let’s go Mr. Han”, he told his driver and disappeared before Chanyeol could talk to him.  
…………….  
Their suits were readied the next day, and Baekhyun had done his best to arrive as early as he could to avoid seeing his fiancé, he tried on his suit and it looked amazing on him, if his hair was styled, one would think he was going to get married that very day. “It’s so good”, he told the designer. He was about to get back to the changing room to change when Chanyeol walked into the room, Baekhyun knew his gaze differed from the day before. If it was the previous day, he was sure Chanyeol would compliment his look again, but today, Chanyeol more or less ignored his existence and continued to walk inside the back of the studio to take his suit. He did not come out either and Baekhyun assumed he had tried it on inside. The sudden difference in Chanyeol’s actions angered him.  
…………….

Baekhyun was back at the Parks door, waiting for someone to open the door.  
“Oh Baekhyuna, Come in”.  
Chanyeol heard his mother say, he put down his book and quickly made his way up the stairs.  
“Chanyeol, Baekhyun is here”, his mother called. He was halfway up the stairs and looked down to see his fiancé. He just gave a nod and continued up the stairs. His mother sighed, “Let’s forget about him, you’re here for me today”, she escorted him to the sitting room where a palette of different colors was lying. “I want you to choose the hotels you want for your honeymoon, the things you want and anything you would like to add, I asked Chanyeol earlier but that boy really had no taste, so it’s all up to you he said he would be fine with anything”, she explained.

“Stay for dinner, okay?”.  
“No, Mrs. Park, My family must be waiting, I will just go”.  
“I’m sure your parents would be fine with you having dinner with your in laws”, Mr. Park came out from hi study. Baekhyun wanted to make an excuse, but the man interrupted before he could,” It is fine, Baekhyun, Chanyeol will drop you home after dinner”.  
“If you’re done, let’s go” Chanyeol came with the car keys.  
Chanyeol was already inside the car when Baekhyun went out and bid farewell to his future in laws.  
“Seatbelt”, Chanyeol immediately said as soon as he entered the car. Baekhyun just looked at him, he was getting really annoyed with how the taller had been acting upon him.  
Without saying a word, Chanyeol leaned towards him, making Baekhyun gasp, his fiancé continued to buckle the seatbelt for him. Baekhyun remained in his same sitting position even when Chanyeol finished and started the engine. The car ride to Baekhyun’s house was silent, not a single word was spoken. Baekhyun kept in mind to thank the man and went out as soon as they reached his place. But unexpectedly, Chanyeol stopped the car near the park before their house.  
Baekhyun was anticipating yet somehow nervous for the thing Chanyeol might say to him.  
“Look Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said, one hand still on the wheel, “I don’t want us to get married like this”.  
Baekhyun’s heart rate went higher with each word.  
“At least talk to me, at least let’s not act like we don’t know each other,” the man continued.  
“Okay”, was the only word Baekhyun could say.  
His eyes looked straight to the front, but he knew Chanyeol was staring at him.  
“Let’s be on good terms at least, Baekhyun, that’s all I will ask of you”.  
“Is it for your parents’ sake?”, Baekhyun wanted to ask, but he just muttered another “Okay”.

…………  
The wedding day came in no time, the wedding venue was at a villa owned by the Parks, it had a beautiful vast backyard which led to an enchanting view of the sea.  
Baekhyun peeked through the curtains as the guests entered the venue.  
"Are you ready, son?", his father came in, behind him was Mr. Han.  
"Master Baekhyun, you look very handsome", he complimented him. Baekhyun, his mother, and even his father laughed at the sudden comment. Mr. Han had never voiced out his opinion in the 15 years that he worked for the Byuns. Baekhyun somewhat wanted to cry, Mr. Han had seen his ups and downs he was there when he found out about Bona cheating on him, when he entered college, when he graduated and now, his wedding.  
"Thank you, Mr. Han", Baekhyun held his hands," for everything". Mr. Han clasped his hands, giving him a reassuring smile. 

The wedding theme was bright with different colors, on the entrance of the reception was a beautiful canvas of a painting by Baekhyun which gained lots of attention from the guests. The newlywed couple had been busy greeting families and friends for the past hour. Sehun, Chanyeol’s best friend was able to hold a toast for them perfectly without showing how the two men hated each other and Baekhyun was glad .  
Chanyeol continued to greet his friends from high school and Baekhyun sat staring at him, he was nervous just thinking about how they will be after they leave for their honeymoon. The reception was to happen for another hour and then they will leave for Jeju Island, the nearest place possible, since they did not have time for a honeymoon further.  
………………..  
Few months ago, Baekhyun had everything planned for their first night, drinking till dawn and going out somewhere all night. But now things were different, it conflicted with his mind, it will not be the first time he and Chanyeol would be sharing a bed, but he was nervous, he had washed up first and Chanyeol was now inside the bathroom. They did not talk much even on the way to Jeju or at the plane; he wondered if he should just sleep earlier or wait for his husband to come out first.

He dried his hair, changed into his pajamas and decided to organize their luggage while he waited for the other. He moved his luggage into the wardrobe and head on to Chanyeol’s luggage which was half opened, as he was about to lift it, a medium-sized box from inside fell, “Shit”, he murmured, on the floor, was now lying several packets of condoms, he could feel his face heating up with the sight.  
He was picking them up hurriedly when the bathroom door opened, Baekhyun did not have the courage to look up. But before he could, Chanyeol picked the remaining and retrieved the box from him. “It’s just Sehun’s playful gift”, Chanyeol explained, Baekhyun slowly stood up and looked at the man, he had not realized Chanyeol had only a towel draped around him. He turned around quickly,” Are you done?”, he asked.

“Not yet”, Chanyeol replied and leave for the bathroom again.  
Chanyeol looked at himself in the mirror, he was holding his breath the holding time; he needed to scold Sehun to stop playing jokes on him.  
After another half an hour, Chanyeol went out of the bathroom, he did not know what he was expecting but he felt a little disappointed when he was Baekhyun lying on the right side of the bed, but his heart melted immediately when Baekhyun whimpered in his sleep, he quickly changed his clothes, cover his husband with the duvet and turned off the lights before he himself turned in to the left side of the bed, he just hoped Baekhyun would not hate sharing a bed with him.  
……………  
The two days three nights honeymoon they had was spent with the newlyweds tiptoeing from each other, the only activity they did together was going for breakfast and dinner in the dining hall, the rest of their days were spent avoiding each other, Chanyeol would spent time in his laptop doing god knows what, since he did not have to start work until after their honeymoon, Baekhyun would go out the whole day, doing particularly nothing, everything was just too new to them, and ever since their first night and the incident with the box, things went a lot more awkward then they already were.  
Chanyeol promised he would confront his husband as soon as they reached home.  
…………….  
Their condo was a gift from their parents for their wedding, and every belongings they had were already placed in their new house when they came back from their honeymoon.  
“Do you like it?”, Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun went in and out of the rooms.  
“umm”, Baekhyun hummed.  
Chanyeol knew how much Baekhyun hated him so he immediately thought they would not share a room, but there was no other room, except for the guestroom which had no beds or anything inside yet. “I will tell someone to make another room for you, or for me, until then we will have to share a room”, Chanyeol had told him.  
“Okay”, Baekhyun took his words as a sign that he will forever be just a legal husband to him, he hated how hurt he felt by it.  
Like the past nights, Baekhyun slept on the far right while Chanyeol, on the other side of the bed. Chanyeol, however was scared that that would be their normal from then on.  
…………….  
Chanyeol might not be very fond of him, but that day would be Chanyeol’s first day at work, and Baekhyun knew the man was nervous, he will have to go through interviews and tests by the company boards before they take him in as the Vice president, that was what’s different about Park Company, not anyone will be taken in to work there, even the Chairman’s son, but everyone knew Chanyeol was eligible enough to take over the company, even Baekhyun. So he tried to wake up as early as he could, it was 4:30 in the morning; he wanted to prepare something nice for the man. But there was no one beside him, Chanyeol was already awake. He peeked through the door where the kitchen downstairs was visible, Chanyeol was sitting on the kitchen island, reading through important papers with a coffee on the side, Baekhyun frowned, the man worked hard a lot, he only wanted to prepare something nice for him while he was still asleep but now, he was too shy. He went into the bathroom, washed his face and changed into his clothes for the day instead.  
Chanyeol was making the bed when he went out from the bathroom, “I made pancakes for breakfast, is that okay?”.  
Shit Baekhyun wanted to curse, he wanted to at least be the one to make it if he could not make a proper meal for his husband but Chanyeol was ahead of him yet again. “Umm”, he hummed.  
Baekhyun went downstairs and looked at the pancakes that were covered. He was about to taste one when Chanyeol came down dressed in a suit.  
“You’re already going?”.  
“I need to visit home first”, he tied his necktie on his way, “Enjoy your pancakes!”, he was gone in a second. Baekhyun wanted to wish him luck, but that was also ruined again, he hated the bitter feeling he felt in his stomach.

Chanyeol, as everyone had expected, was welcomed and accepted by the company board members, his father was especially delighted and proud of his son. Baekhyun’s father had also invited them over for dinner the next day and it was the first time Baekhyun went back to his parent’s house after the wedding. Baekhyun was happy to see his brother and his sister in law who were also invited.

“It’s really nice to see both my sons with their spouses in our house again, you have grown so much”, Mrs Byun said, dinner at the Byun household became a lot merrier with both the sons back in the house, “Today is a day of happiness, we are very happy for you Chanyeol, and Baekbeom said he and Hyemi have good news for us too”.

“What is it Hyung?”, Baekhyun turned to his brother.  
His brother and his wife smiled at each other before they finally declared,” We’re pregnant”.  
“Oh my god!”, his mother exclaimed. Everyone was fairly surprised too, and congratulations were in order.  
“I really don’t want to say this during dinner but yeah”, Baekbeom continued.

“Congratulations, Baekbeom Hyung”, Chanyeol also smiled

“It’s a happy day, I am going to be a grandfather soon and Chanyeol will be inaugurated soon, I am really happy for you”, Mr.Byun commented,” I hope Baekhyun can follow you soon”. Chanyeol glanced at his husband and see how his face faltered with the comment, he wished he knew what was going on inside Baekhyun’s head.

After dinner, Chanyeol had a chat with his parents-in-law while Baekhyun was back in his room. The spacious room was almost empty, except for the bed, and his painting tools. The unused plain canvases were also in the same place he had put them, he had left so many memories in his room, as well as his passion. As he looked out through the windows of his room, his mind went back to the thought of his father who had mentioned his desire of seeing him succeed as a businessman like Chanyeol, his husband was the perfect son in law that his father wanted.  
But Chanyeol’s new found success was another chance for his father to pressure him a little more, maybe he should start seeking jobs too he thought, and on the other hand, his brother had brought another happiness to the family, Baekbeom had already succeed as a rising politician in the country, following his father, and now he would become a father, his father must be so proud of him. And what was he, Baekhyun pitied himself , but the thought of his brother having his own child made him smile a little, it also made him imagine kids with Chanyeol, but he quickly pushed the thought away.

“Do you miss your room?”, Baekbeom came inside.

“Not too much”. Baekhyun shrugged and looked to his side.

“Baekhyun, is something bothering you? You don’t look too happy”. Baekbeom sounded worried.

“No”, Baekhyun shook his head,”I am happy Hyung, I am really happy for you and Hyemi noona too, I can’t wait to see my niece or nephew”, he chuckled.

Baekbeom felt better with that, “How is Chanyeol? Is he good to you?”. 

Baekhyun sat on the bed, “ umm”, he hummed,” He has lots on his hands but he never failed to take care of me, he sometimes make coffee for me at night too, he is always busy , he didn’t have to you know?”.

Baekbeom looked at his brother endearingly, “ And you are so charmed by that?”, he laughed.

“I’m just saying, we’re on good terms”, Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“Okay”, Baekbeom sat beside him , “but Baekhyun, being married is not just “we’re on good terms” it is way more than that, it also took a while for me and Hyemi but you and Chanyeol, I know you guys were different from the start, but hearing that you have progressed a little makes me happy, you deserve to be happy, Baekhyun, and I hope you find that happiness with Chanyeol”, he patted him on his shoulders. 

“I hope so too”, Baekhyun replied, “Now stop being sappy”, he pushed his brother away.  
“Okay, Okay “, Baekbeom laughed as he left the room .

He was startled to found Chanyeol standing still outside, “Oh, Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s inside”, he simply said and left.

Baekhyun heard his brother from inside and quickly stood up from the bed.

“I just realized you did not take your painting stuff with you “, Chayeol said as soon as he went inside the room, “Shall we take them today?”.  
“No”, Baekhyun said in a stern voice, “Let’s go home”, he left the room. Chanyeol looked around, the paintings that were hung up when he visited Baekhyun were now placed on one corner, and several painting tools which were still very new were also on the other side, he had never noticed the lack of painting stuffs back in their condo, he knew how much Baekhyun loves painting. There were lots of questions hanging on his mind.

Chanyeol was to be officially taken in a few weeks later, therefore, work in the company had been tight for the past few days that he would leave home early for work and came home late at night.

That night also, Baekhyun was waiting for him, scribbling something on his sketchbook as he sat on the couch. “Dinner?”, he asked as soon as he saw his husband entering the house.  
“Had at the office”, Chanyeol replied.

“Okay”, Baekhyun closed his sketchbook and prepared to leave for their room. It had been a kind of tradition, their new normal, every time Chanyeol reached home, Baekhyun would either be preparing dinner or sitting on the couch watching movies or doing something, he would ask Chanyeol if he had dinner and after that would leave for their room. That was the reason Chanyeol loved going home to their condo. He had also accidentally overheard the conversation between Baekhyun and his brother and it warmed his heart to know that Baekhyun gave him good remarks to his brother. He did not miss how Baekhyun told his brother about their little coffee time in the night. That was why Chanyeol tried to let that happen as often as he could.

But tonight, Chanyeol wanted more, “Do you want to have coffee with me?”, he offered. Baekhyun who was about to climb the stairs turned around, “Okay, I will make it, go and change”.  
“it’s okay, I will make it, just let me change and wash up for a few minutes, I won’t take long,” Chanyeol said and head up straight to the stairs.  
“I’ll be at the rooftop!”, Baekhyun called from behind.  
“It’s so freaking cold up here”, Chanyeol sat beside him as he brought two mugs of coffee with him. 

“Here”, Baekhyun gave him a small box, “ Congratulations , Mr.Vice President”.  
“Baek”, Chanyeol took the box and opened, it was a Rolex “You don’t have to do this”.

“But I want to,” Baekhyun continued to look up the sky, “It’s not anything much, and you’ve had lots already but I figured you are kind of a Rolex enthusiast so I think another one wouldn’t hurt”. 

“I love it”, Chanyeol gazed at him lovingly, “Thank You Baek, Thank you so much”. He put on the watch and he couldn’t help but grin. 

“I also realized I knew very less about you, I had no idea what to get”, Baekhyun added.

Chanyeol somewhat felt warm, “We have a lifetime to get to know each other”. Baekhyun tensed, Chanyeol really needed to stop with the things he had been doing to him lately, he had given him so much hopes, hopes that Baekhyun knew wouldn’t end well.

The stars were blinking, and the moon was shining bright in the sky, it was a breath-taking view, Baekhyun took a sip and closed his eyes, Chanyeol was happy with the reaction.  
“Are you imagining a new painting?”, he asked. Baekhyun shook his head and opened his eyes.  
“I don’t do that anymore”, Baekhyun looked down. Chanyeol’s heart sank at the sight of Baekhyun. “Why not?”. Baekhyun smiled but Chanyeol saw right through the pain in his eyes,”Chanyeol do you know?”, he looked at his husband, “If I hadn’t gotten married, I would probably be working at some company like you, I mean my dad would probably make me work in a company ”.

“Is that what you want? You could still apply for jobs Baek”. Baekhyun immediately shook his head, ” No, no, I hated it”. That was news to Chanyeol.  
“You didn’t like business?”. Baekhyun took a sip of his coffee, “Nope, never”.  
“Was it because of your parents”, Chanyeol tried to be careful with his words, he knew they were touching sensitive topics.  
"My dad, mostly".  
"Your dad does not look like a strict father at all", Chanyeol took another sip, “You know, he came to me at the day of the wedding, he asked me to take care of you and never mess with you. He knew about our fight during college". Baekhyun was surprised to hear that, “He did?", he frowned. "Your dad came to me too", he continued, “but it was different though", he smiled a little and it melted Chanyeol's heart.  
"What did he say?".  
"Just, to come report to him whenever you're mean", Baekhyun chuckled, “So you better watch out, Park". "They all think I'm the mean one huh?",Chanyeol scoffed, “you were always the mean one, this is unfair". He noticed how Baekhyun's face fell. "Sorry".  
The atmosphere was getting lighter one minute, and now it was serious again.  
“Chanyeol”.  
Chanyeol turned to his side.  
” You have your whole life planned ahead, and I- I still don’t know what I am going to do or what I am supposed to do”,.  
Chanyeol noticed how scared Baekhyun sounded. The moonlight shining under them was the only light at the moment, Chanyeol was reminded of the night at the rest house.  
“I don’t have everything planned, Baekhyun.” he replied, “You paint well and you love painting, You know what? Have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful paintings I have ever seen, I was too proud to tell you that, but now I hope you know, you are talented Baekhyun”.  
“I do”, Baekhyun let out a dry laugh, he had received lots of compliments from everyone but that was the first time Chanyeol ever complimented his paintings, and it made him the happiest, he would choose to never hear compliments from anyone if it meant that he could only hear it from his husband. 

Baekhyun was silent again, which worried Chanyeol more,” Painting, you want that right?”, the answer came in the form of complete silence, “I saved you from the leash of pursuing business which you don’t like didn’t I Baek? You have the freedom to do whatever you want”, Chanyeol assured.  
“I don’t know if it’s the right thing to do, Chanyeol”. Chanyeol moved his arms to caress his husband on his cheek only to feel wetness on his face, Baekhyun was tearing up. “Baek”, he moved closer, “It will be okay, what you think is the right way for you is the right one”, he cupped his face with both his hands.

"So what did you say to my dad?", Baekhyun suddenly asked again, making Chanyeol's brows lift up. "Huh?", Chanyeol stuttered, “That he doesn't have to worry and that I will take care of you". Baekhyun blinked his eyes a few times. Chanyeol could see his tears glistening under the moonlight, He wanted to kiss them away,” Baekhyun”, he leaned closer, “Can I kiss you?”. Baekhyun held his hands, and Chanyeol took that as a sign, Baekhyun closed his eyelids and then their lips met. Baekhyun's lips were still as soft as Chanyeol had remembered. Their kiss lasted for a while until they were out of breath, “it’s cold”, Baekhyun shivered. “Let’s go down”, Chanyeol suggested.  
…………….  
It was the day of Chanyeol’s inauguration, after the heartwarming night before, Baekhyun decided to prepare proper breakfast for his husband before they go to his parent’s house. Mr.Park had called both of them to come by before they all head to the company.  
Baekhyun loved having meals together, even though they haven’t had a lot. “This is delicious Baek”, Chanyeol complimented, making Baekhyun shift his glance all around the room, except him. None of them addressed the kiss from the night before, but they could take it slow.  
“I will wash the dishes”, Baekhyun took the plates as soon as they finished, “Go and revise your speech”, he smiled at his husband.  
Baekhyun took a deep breath when Chanyeol went up to their room, he really reminded himself to control himself every time Chanyeol did something heart fluttering.  
When Baekhyun went up to their room, Chanyeol was fully dressed, in a Dar Blue Suit he had never seen before, his hair was already styled and Baekhyun couldn’t help but stare. “Come here”, Chanyeol called him to the closet, Baekhyun walked into the closet and there it was, another new Armani suit hanging in the middle.  
Chanyeol had prepared a suit for him, “This is nice Chanyeol, thank you”. Chanyeol loved to see the bright smile on his husband’s face. “And this, Could you tie this for me?”, Chanyeol handed him a silk necktie, Baekhyun never knew his heart could beat that fast for someone, he cleared his throat and wrapped the tie around his collar, Chanyeol was moving too close, His eyes was just the right level with Chanyeol’s lips, and events from the past night replayed in his mind. “Is that okay?”, he asked as he finished tying the tie.

“Umm”, but Chanyeol took him on his waist and pulled him closer, and before he knew Chanyeol landed a soft peck on his forehead. Baekhyun blinked several times in awe, “That was for good luck”, Chanyeol explained himself, “I need to make a call, come down when you’re ready, okay?”. Baekhyun was too dazed to even move, Chanyeol had been really affectionate, and it confused him.  
“You look very charming”, there goes another compliment when Baekhyun walked down the stairs, Chanyeol was already ready to go with the car keys in his hand. But he noticed a few men in uniforms going into the guestroom, “Did you call them?”. Chanyeol nodded.

Baekhyun felt bile rising on his throat, to be honest, he had always wondered when Chanyeol would work on the room that he had said before, he had enjoyed sharing room with his husband, and deep down he wished Chanyeol had forgotten about it.  
“You look charming too”, Baekhyun simply replied. They visited Chanyeol’s house where Mr. Park gave Chanyeol advises, they all went together to the company. It was a big day for the Park Corporations, and the event went well Baekhyun loved the sight of Chanyeol standing on the podium, addressing the staffs, starting a new chapter of his life, and Chanyeol did not forget to thank and mention him in his speech.  
“We should have planned a proper dinner with your family to celebrate today,” Mr. Park told Baekhyun.  
“It’s Okay, Chanyeol and I can just come for dinner.” Baekhyun politely answered but Chanyeol on the side had other plans, “No, dad, Baekhyun and I already had plans for tonight, I promise we will come tomorrow night, and you can invite my parents-in-law then”.  
“What plans?”, Baekhyun looked at him confusedly.  
“You’ll see”, Chanyeol just gave him a soft smile.  
The after party went on for another hour and the couple continued to greet important officials throughout, however, deep down Baekhyun couldn’t help but think about what Chanyeol had planned, after the guests had left one by one, Chanyeol gave him his coat and asked, “Shall we go?”.  
“So your plan was to go home?”, Baekhyun asked as soon as they reached their house, not wanting to sound too disappointed.  
Baekhyun took off his coat and tried to land on the couch when Chanyeol told him to wait, “Come here”, his husband stood right in front of the guest room, and Baekhyun dreaded the conversation they were about to have,  
“Close your eyes”, Baekhyun looked at him before he closed his eyes.  
He could feel Chanyeol’s hands on his shoulders, ” Baekhyun, I know that I said we will use this for your room before ,so first I want to apologize for doing this without consulting you first, but it had been on my mind for so long, I had to do it”.  
“What is it Chanyeol”, Baekhyun was anxious.  
Chanyeol opened the door. “Okay, I open your eyes”,

“Chanyeol”, Baekhyun mumbled as he saw the guestroom turning into a beautiful studio, walls painted in white, there was his canvas and painting materials that he had left at home on one corner, there was a bright yellow couch on the other, and it was perfect, he wanted to say something but it was like there was a bile on his throat, he was about to tear up, “I don’t know how you like so I let them paint the wall white so that you can customize later and I just take whatever was in your house, your parents helped me with that, and the paintings in your room are kept over there, you can hang them later”.  
What?! Baekhyun thought, His parents helped them?”My parents helped?”. Chanyeol nodded, “They did, you don’t have to worry about following that dream anymore Baekhyun”.  
“Thank you”, Baekhyun whispered, it was all he could say.  
“And Baek- I know we already said we will have separate rooms, but I thought it would be better if we turn this into something useful instead, besides I think we have enough space in our room, and if it’s alright with you I think I want to stay with you in the same room.” Baekhyun ran to his side to hug him, words could not describe how much his husband meant to him, “Thank You so much Chanyeol, You mean so much to me”. Chanyeol pulled him tighter, his heart was contented.  
……………..  
Snow in South Korea decided to come early, in the middle of November, it had been a week since the kiss they shared on the rooftop and the day of Chanyeol’s Inauguration. Chanyeol had been busy ever since. He was able to have breakfast with Baekhyun , but he always works past dinner time. He missed his husband, and so did Baekhyun too. So the news that roads were blocked due to the heavy first snow fall, delighted Chanyeol even though he had lots of work, he missed home.  
Baekhyun was making their bed when Chanyeol’s phone rang and the man was in the shower. “Chanyeol”, Baekhyun called, but the man wouldn’t answer, he took the phone and it was from an unknown number. “Hello?”  
“Uh- Baekhyun sunbae?”, Baekhyun knew the voice too well.  
“Jihyun”, he tried to sound cheerful,”Chanyeol is in the shower”.  
“It’s okay sunbae, I will call him later”, the girl hung up. The phone call triggered Baekhyun’s insecurities that were already buried deep down, Jihyun did know they got married, were they still together? They probably are. Why was Chanyeol still so good to him, what were the kisses for? All those thoughts came to his mind.

Chanyeol came out minutes later. He changed into a soft turtleneck and pajama pants and told Baekhyun that he need to work from home and that he wouldn’t take long. “I will be in the studio too”, Baekhyun said. Throughout the day, Baekhyun could not concentrate in his paintings, he had planned on doing a charity event by selling new paintings and he had to finish everything before Christmas, but his mind kept asking questions, Chanyeol must have already called her back, he shook his head again, Byun Baekhyun you are not this kind of person, stop it. He scolded himself from time to time.  
He called for Chanyeol for dinner in the evening and the two sat quietly in front of each other.  
“Did you call back Jihyun? It seemed really important”,  
“Umm”, Chanyeol answered, ” It wasn’t really important, she just called to say goodbye”.  
“Goodbye?”. Chanyeol examined his husband’s reactions carefully,” She is continuing her final semesters abroad”.  
“Oh, that’s great”, was all Baekhyun was able to come up with, they were going to have a long distance relationship, was that why Chanyeol had been exceptionally affectionate towards him? Because Jihyun was going to be out of town? He shook his head again.  
“I’ll wash the dishes.” Chanyeol stood up, “Coffee later, okay? It’s been a while”.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but say yes. He went to instagram as he waited for his husband to finish the dishes, he had promised not to set him up for a heartbreak the last time he stalked the man, and that was few months ago, now as he scrolled through his husband’s profile on instagram, there were no news posts and all his posts of Jihyun were gone. His heart did a little heart flip wondering when Chanyeol deleted them, but he did not want to keep his hopes up .  
The both looked at the falling snow through their glass window, sitting in their kitchen island with two mugs of coffee, if there was music, it would be a perfect setting for a romantic date.  
“Have you heard that saying, the person you’re with during the first snow is your destined soul mate”. Baekhyun never thought he would hear such things from Chanyeol. He just gave him a soft smile.  
“Baek”, Chanyeol fiddled with his mug.  
“Hmm?”, Baekhyun looked at him.  
“I think I like you”, Chanyeol confessed, there was an awkward silence. Baekhyun froze in his seat, his heart was beating crazily he had to move away to think, Chanyeol watched him wash his coffee mug. His silence was worrying his husband.

Chanyeol also stood up and moved to the sink with his empty mug. Baekhyun swiftly turned around, “I’m going to bed first”. That was a sign that his confession was not taken very well. 

He stayed in the kitchen for a while, mind clouded with the thoughts of Baekhyun not reciprocating his feelings, they have shared the same bed for months, shared a few kisses before and Chanyeol was almost sure Baekhyun had feelings for him, but he had never thought they would end up like this.

When he finally decided to go up to their room, he saw Baekhyun already curled up in their bed, it was only 10 in the night, his heart hurt a little, thinking how they would go back to their awkward selves in the morning, maybe he should not have confessed. He climbed to his side of the bed, back resting on the wall, he looked at his husband sleeping beside him, but the uneven breathing gave away that he was still awake.  
“Baek”.  
No answer.  
“Can you say something?”, he whispered.  
Still no answer, he closed his eyes and had already gave up when he felt his husband move and turn to his side. He immediately opened his eyes.  
“Chanyeol”, Baekhyun finally talked,”I am sorry”.  
Baekhyun was apologizing and Chanyeol did not like to think of what his next words might be. “What do you want?”, Baekhyun sat up to meet his eyes.  
“You”, Chanyeol slowly held his hands and the lack of rejection made him gain the courage to move closer.  
“We are already married Chanyeol, What more do you want?”. Chanyeol caressed his cheeks, giving him the softest gaze.  
“Baek, I have so much to say to you. I don’t want us to be only related by the law, I want more, I want to be happy with you, forever”, he got closer with every word. Baekhyun had never heard such a confession in his life, and to think that was coming from Chanyeol, he he could cry. His husband was leaning closer and closer that he finally felt a pair of lips on his.  
Chanyeol was so hard to resist, even though he knew it was wrong to feel that way, Baekhyun found himself leaning in to the kiss, opening his mouth and feeling his husband’s hands on his nape, it was then that he realized what they were doing.  
"Chanyeol, stop!", he pushed him away.  
"I'm sorry", Chanyeol wondered what he could have done wrong, "Can I ask why?".  
Faces still close to one another, Baekhyun closed his eyes, " I can't do this, no, you shouldn't be doing this, we shouldn't be doing this".  
"Why? Tell me the reason why we can't do this?", Chanyeol held his hand. "You have a girlfriend Chanyeol, We might be married, but it's unfair to her I can't do this".  
Chanyeol just laughed, earning a dumbstruck look from his husband, "Was that what you were afraid of?", Chanyeol leaned in to kiss him again, "Don't worry Baek". Baekhyun pulled away again, "Chanyeol I am serious".  
"I am serious too, Baek"” Chanyeol continued to caress his cheeks," You don't have to worry about her, we're done".  
"Wh-What?", Baekhyun stuttered.  
"I said we already broke up", Chanyeol told him softly.  
"Since when?"  
"Since like 5months ago?". Baekhyun could not believe his ears. He pushed Chanyeol away and made his way to the balcony.  
"Baek? What is it?", Chanyeol went after him.  
Baekhyun ran his hands on his face, letting out a loud sigh. He did not know what he was feeling, some part of him felt relief, some part of him felt anger and some part of him wanted to hit Chanyeol.  
"You don't understand Chanyeol, I spent my days feeling guilty about that night over and over again”.  
“Why- Baek?”, Chanyeol tried to hold him, but he flinched away.  
“I saw you together at the library too and then she called you again”. Chanyeol held him on his shoulders,” Baek, listen to me, I promise you I tell the truth when I say Jihyun was the first person to ever know about our engagement from me, I went to the library to borrow books for exam and she worked there so we just talked I swear Baek, I never wanted to marry while being in another relationship ".  
And he was right, his and Jihyun's relationship was pure, they might be the most popular campus couple, but their relationship was less than what people see. Chanyeol knew he will be married before he entered his father's company, and when Jihyun first confessed to him, that was what he told her, Chanyeol fairly liked the girl, she was his girlfriend for a year, but he was not in love, until Baekhyun came along, his husband was different. 

It was like they were destined to be together. When he told Jihyun about his engagement, the girl took it well; it made him wonder how she could handle it so well. "That means, we have very little time left", the girl had said. They had planned on continuing their relationship until the wedding but Chanyeol knew it was wrong, he apologized to her and the day of the Art Club's Exhibition, that evening was when they officially broke up. Chanyeol hated himself for feeling nothing, the girl deserved better.  
Chanyeol stayed up till late at night to prepare proper notes for Baekhyun while he was sick, he went to the library, and borrow books he had never before. He had wanted to make the perfect noted for his fiancé. He came back after days to return the book, and that was when he met Jihyun again.  
"Chanyeol, I thought I was going to be okay but I am not", she had said. Chanyeol did not know what to say, “Is there a chance we could still-".  
"Jihyun", Chanyeol was serious," I am sorry, I messed with you, but I can't anymore". The girl was about to be in tears, “You liked him", it was a statement so obvious that even Jihyun noticed.  
"I do".  
"I got a scholarship for an exchange student in Japan, I'm gonna go". He was glad when she continued, “I will let you know when that time comes"  
Baekhyun took a deep breath and walked away again," I need some time to think, Chanyeol".  
"And I will give you that time", Chanyeol admitted he was also mad at Baekhyun for jumping into too much conclusions, but he was right for all of it. He took his coat and walked out of the house.  
Chanyeol liked him back, Baekhyun tried to let that sink in, months of insecurities he had hid deep inside his heart, weeks of trying to accept that he will be nothing but a mere husband to Chanyeol, if they had just let it show. He hated himself more than his husband, who had just walked out from the house.  
He decided he will apologize when the man comes back, but there was no sign of him even hours later, the snowfall was heavy and it was cold outside, Baekhyun thought he messed up.

It was around 1 am when Chanyeol went back to the condo. Everything was dark, he wanted to stay out a little more, but it was snowing heavily, he could go nowhere. He turned on the lights to the living room and found his husband sleeping on the couch, wrapped around in a thin blanket, his heart hurt a little seeing how small and vulnerable Baekhyun looked. He slowly made his way to the couch, with the way his husband was cuddled up, Chanyeol knew he was feeling cold. He softly lifted him up and carried him towards their bedroom.  
He placed him on the bed, covered him with the duvet and stared for a while, how hurt Baekhyun must have been because of his ignorance. He will wait until Baekhyun was ready to accept his love.  
He went into the closet and changed into his pajamas; he felt a pair of arms sliding on his waist, Baekhyun was hugging him on the bed. “Baek”, he whispered.  
“I am sorry, Chanyeol”, his voice was soft, Chanyeol took his hands and turned around. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Baek”.  
“I-I’ve liked you for a long time, in fact it must be more than like,” it was Baekhyun who confessed this time and Chanyeol’s heart was soaring, “I am sorry for yelling at you like that,” he looked down.  
“Oh, Baek,” Chanyeol pulled him to his arms, “Don’t apologize, I am more sorry for keeping you in the dark and confusing like that”,  
“Are we okay now?”, Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol knew his husband was tearing up again, which made him smile, this was a side of his husband that he will have to get used to.  
“I love you Baekhyun”, he embraced him tighter, “I love you”.  
Baekhyun finally let out the tears he had been holding in for a while.  
“You idiot, I love you too”, Chanyeol wiped his tears , he had never felt his heart that full in his 24 years of existence. He loved Byun Baekhyun more than he would ever know.  
He cupped his husband’s face with both hands, his head that just seconds ago was full of unanswered question was now filled with anticipation. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his neck and tilted his head as Chanyeol leaned in for a kiss. 

Their lips and mouth were in sync, Chanyeol slid his tongue in and Baekhyun moaned in contentment, he was such a good kisser, Baekhyun thought. Chanyeol slid his hands under his shirt and Baekhyun arched his back slightly as he held on to one of the cabinets. It was then that they realized they were making out in the closet. Baekhyun suffered a moment of embarrassment, they both stopped for a while and Chanyeol suddenly bent down and carried him inside and then up to their room.

Chanyeol pushed up Baekhyun’s sweater as soon as they reached their bed, he kissed him once more before he bent his head to his chest and started sucking his nipples. Baekhyun bent down, he had been anticipating this moment for so long, but Chanyeol sensed his unease, “You are uncomfortable, Baekhyun, tell me what you want”.

“Chanyeol, Can I tell you something first?”, Baekhyun was still under him. “I am not experienced, Chanyeol”, Baekhyun took the pillow to hide his face. Chanyeol had sensed that the night at Jeju was Baekhyun’s first time, for someone who was so sassy and being a young hot-blooded adult, Chanyeol had assumed he would have his fair share of hook-ups. But that was not important now, Baekhyun was his husband, his lover and that was what matters, ” Baek , look at me”, he dragged the pillow away from him.” I don’t care if you are a virgin or had slept with hundreds of people, what matters is that we’re together now”, he kissed him softly again.  
“But, Chanyeol, you might have lots of experience, one-night stand-“. “I don’t do one-night stands”, Chanyeol took his lips again, trying to comfort his husband. “I love you Baekhyun and I want no one else but you, and I will always want you, you just have to tell me when you are ready”.  
“I am ready Chanyeol”, Baekhyun lifted traced his face with his hands.  
“Are you sure?”.

Baekhyun nodded. He continued to unbutton Chanyeol’s shirt and unzipped his pants, “you are so fucking sexy, husband”, Chanyeol kissed him again before he went down to kiss his hard erection. He took the lube that was kept hidden in one of the drawers, Baekhyun was aroused by it, that was Chanyeol’s private space so he had never bothered to check but to think that Chanyeol kept lube for time like this made him feel hotter. Chanyeol poured a handful of lube on his hands, his lips were back on his husbands’ as he touched Baekhyun’s hard number slowly, Umm”, Baekhyun moaned with the sensation he felt from below. He let out a loud moan when he felt one finger entering him, “Does that feel good?”, Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun waited a few seconds before he nod. Chanyeol pulled out his finger and entered with two this time, “Is that okay?”, he asked again, and Baekhyun spread his legs wider, which tell that he was okay, so he continued to add another, this time he did not wait and continued sliding in and out. 

“Oh my god”. Baekhyun screamed as Chanyeol kept going. His tight hole was stretched open and Baekhyun wanted more, he was about to come when Chanyeol suddenly stopped. Chanyeol made sure he was well prepared. As Chanyeol leaned back to prep his own member, Baekhyun rose forward and took it with his hands, no words were said and Chanyeol let him caress his hard cock as he lift his head backwards from the erotic feeling. ” Baekhyun pumped his husband’s member back and forth and he could come just from the sight. He stopped when Chanyeol told him that he was about to come, Chanyeol leaned back and kissed hard on the lips before he started to slowly enter Baekhyun.”AHh”, Baekhyun opened his mouth agape, Chanyeol was starting slow.

“Chanyeol, faster please”, Baekhyun panted. And in no time, Chanyeol slammed hard inside him, moaning as he also felt Baekhyun’s still very tight hole gripping his cock inside. He latched Baekhyun’s nipple with one hand and the other grabbing the sheets. It felt so freaking good that Baekhyun wished the night wouldn’t end. The Baekhyun from that night at Jeju was more vocal than his husband Baekhyun who was underneath him, but Chanyeol loved how shy The Byun Baekhyun could get under his grip, a sight only he will know.  
“I’m near”, Baekhyun mumbled, Chanyeol went as fast as he could until he himself found his release and the moans coming from his husband’s mouth get the loudest that night.  
This was not their first time, but it was different.  
They made love, more than twice, in their very wedded bed, under the moonlight and the sheets were a mess. The sound of heavy breathing, skin slapping against each other and sweet words whispered for each other were the only sound that could be heard that night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have reached this far, Thank you for reading and do let me know what you think in the comments, good or bad I appreciate them all.


End file.
